¡Un fantasma en los quince de mi hermana!
by Puedes llamarme N
Summary: ¿A que se debe tanto amor? Te lo juro... No necesitamos tanto amor Tiempo de vals es el tiempo hacia atrás donde hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar donde el mundo se para y te observa girar es tiempo para amar
1. ¡Genial! ¡Fiesta!

_ ¡Tenemos que entregar estas tarjetas antes del sábado!_ Era la voz de Susana, la madre de Alan, que se encontraba haciendo los preparativos para el cumpleaños de su hija Denise, la cual cumpliría 15 años en tres días.  
_ Cálmate ma… Tenemos tiempo_ La trata de calmar Denise.  
_ ¡Sería bueno que me ayudaras antes de estar tonteando todo el día!_ Se queja la madre de Alan.  
_ ¿Acaso quieres que recorra veinte kilómetros para entregar las últimas siete tarjetas?_ Pregunta Denise lo obvio.  
_ Pues no… Pero…_  
_ ¡SI! No puedo hacerlo, no lo hare…_ Interrumpe Denise y sigue mirando tele mientras su madre seguía con los preparativos.  
_ Sería buena idea que le lleves la tarjeta a Ashley y a Micaela, ¿No?_ Pregunta Veronica, la hermana mayor de Denise que se encontraba haciendo los souvenirs.  
_ Sería bueno que tus lunas tengan forma de luna, pero parecen empanadas…_ Le dice Denise.  
_ ¡MA!_ Se queja Veronica.  
_ ¡Basta de pelearse las dos!_ Las regaña Susana_ ¿Y donde esta Alan? Lo mande a comprar tela hace una hora_ Agrega Susana.  
_ Salió para afuera, se la encontró a Ashley… ¿Tu qué crees?_ Pregunta Denise.  
_ Siempre lo mismo, ve Denise a buscar a tu hermano y de paso dale la tarjeta a Ashley_ Le ordena Susana a su hija.  
_ ¿No se la puede dar Alan? No me gusta entregarlas_ Explica Denise ya que pensaba que entregar tarjetas tenía que ser un momento bello y sentimental, y por lo tanto, se pondría suave.  
_ No, ve ahora._ Le ordena Susana.  
Denise se levanta y se va susurrando cosas de mala gana. Aunque vivan en un pueblo tan aterrador como Rosario Del Tala, afuera estaba todo demasiado tranquilo, y como Denise dijo previamente, afuera se encontraban Ashley y Alan hablando, Denise no lo pensó dos veces y los interrumpió.  
_ Hola Ashley, te quiero entregar esto…_ Dice Denise mientras le entrega a Ashley un sobre blanco el cual tenía su nombre y apellido.  
_ ¡Gracias! ¡Papel para el perro!_ Dice Ashley extra feliz.  
_ ¿Tienes perro?_ Pregunta Alan, el cual, aunque conozca muy bien a Ashley, casi nunca fue para su casa.  
_ ¡No!_ Dice Ashley extra feliz.  
_ ¡No es para tu perro imaginario!_ Denise se irrita_ ¡Es una invitación!_ Agrega.  
_ ¿Para la cena?_ Pregunta Ashley.  
_ ¡No idiota! ¡Para mis quince años!_ Le explica la castaña.  
_ ¡¿Tienes quince?!_ Pregunta Ashley incrédula.  
_ Ya sé que me veo más joven pero…_  
_ ¿Eso no es una cana?_ Interrumpe Ashley viendo el cabello de la castaña, la cual se enoja.  
_ ¡¿Acaso nunca maduras?!_ Pregunta Denise enojada, Alan se reía divertidamente_ ¡Y tú no te rías! ¡Mamá quiere que vayas a buscar la tela que te encargo hace una hora!_ Agrega Denise recordándole a su hermano.  
_ ¡Joder! ¡La tela! ¡Mejor me voy!_ Dice Alan mientras se alejaba.  
_ ¡Espera!_ Lo para Ashley, al ver que Alan se dio vuelta_ ¡Denise y yo vamos!_ Agrega la morocha.  
_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Es su trabajo!_ Le dice Denise a la joven morocha.  
_ ¡Por qué también es TU trabajo entregar tarjetas y todavía no se la entregaste a Micaela!_ Le explica Ashley  
_ ¡Deja de leer mi mente!_ Se queja Denise.  
_ Es divertido… Vamos…_ Dice Ashley mientras va con Denise al lugar donde se encontraba Alan, cuando estaban los tres juntos se dirigieron a la casa de Micaela que les quedaba de camino.  
La casa de Micaela era un lugar grande, una casa de dos pisos y demasiado espaciosa, con un gran manzano saliendo de su jardín delantero el cual era muy colorido, la casa estaba pintada de blanco tanto por fuera como por dentro. Alan aplaudió esperando que alguien abra, y solo se escucho un "¡Ya va!" De parte de Micaela, a lo que Alan le grito de la misma forma un "¡Bueno!"  
_ ¿E Ivan?_ Pregunta Alan.  
_ Mami lo mando a ver el salón…_ Le explica Denise.  
_ ¿Eso hacemos con nuestros invitados?_ Pregunta Alan.  
_ Ya es como de la familia, podría mandar a Ashley, pero si ella no fuera tan ASHLEY…_ Le dice una indirecta a la morocha.  
_ ¡Oye! ¡Ser Ashley es lo mejor que hay!_ Dice la morocha con orgullo.  
_ ¡Lo disimulas muy bien!_ Dice Denise.  
_ ¡También soy guapa!_ Agrega la morocha sonriendo ampliamente.  
_ ¿Quién te mintió tan feo?_ Pregunta Denise.  
_ ¡El espejo!_ Responde la morocha.  
_ ¿Acaso pelearan siempre?_ Pregunta Alan.  
_ ¡Es lo divertido de tu hermana!_ Dice Ashley extra feliz_ ¡Abrazo!_ Dice mientras va a abrazar a Denise.  
_ ¡Suéltame!_ Dice Denise con dificultad para respirar, el amor de Ashley era una trampa mortal.  
Mientras Alan disfrutaba viendo esa escena, salió Micaela.  
_ ¡Buenas!_ Saluda animadamente la rubia.  
_ ¡Hola Mica!_ Dice Alan mientras saluda a su amiga_ Denise te vino a traer algo_ Agrega el castaño_ Si tan solo Ashley la soltara…_ Agrega nuevamente.  
_ Vale, yo me encargo…_ Dice Micaela mientras saca una botella con Agua y pone una moneda nueva de 10 centavos dentro de la misma, después le muestra la botella a Ashley_ Ashley…_ Dice con voz seductora, a lo que Ashley cae mirando la moneda como bailaba dentro de la botella_ ¿Quieres la botella?_ Pregunta la rubia, a lo que la morocha asiente con la cabeza_ Pues… ¡VE POR ELLA!_ Dice Micaela mientras tira la botella lo más lejos que puede, a lo que Ashley suelta a Denise y se va corriendo a buscarla_ … No sé como sigue funcionando…_ Agrega la rubia mirando sorprendida mente a su amiga morocha.  
_ Gracias Mica… ¡Ah! ¡Toma!_ Dice Denise mientras le entrega la tarjeta_ Estas invitada a mis quince años…_ Agrega la castaña.  
_ ¡Ay! ¡Gracias! ¡Asistiré!_ Dice la joven rubia extra emocionada por esa fiesta que se organizara.  
_ ¡Perfecto! ¡Solo quedan las ultimas que son para los parientes que no pudieron venir desde nuestro pueblo natal!_ Explica Alan.  
_ ¿Los otros ya llegaron?_ Pregunta Micaela.  
_ Sí, todos estamos durmiendo muy apretados en casa, aunque, sorprendentemente entramos todos y vivimos en paz…_ Explica Denise  
Micaela Ríe.  
_ No quiero imaginarme como vivirán…_ Dice la rubia.  
_ ¡Algún día te invito a dormir!_ Dice Alan.  
Micaela vuelve a reír junto con Alan y Denise.  
_ ¡No gracias!_ Niega Micaela riendo.  
Segundos después Ashley vuelve con la botella en la mano.  
_ ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?_ Pregunta Denise.  
_ Porque vi al cartero…_ Explica Ashley mientras juega con la botella.  
_ ¿Qué le hiciste al pobre señor?_ Pregunta Denise.  
_ Créeme que no querrás saber…_ Le da una advertencia Ashley.  
Antes de que Denise preguntara Algo, Alan la tomo del brazo y la sacó de ahí diciendo "Vámonos".  
El siguiente lugar al que fueron fue a la costurera, donde además de cocer, también vendían grandes variedades de telas, era un lugar demasiado colorido, con telas en todos lugares, lo que provocaba que se complique mucho caminar, la señorita que atendía era una persona de edad madura, unos cuarenta y tantos años, canosa, con anteojos y mirada de amargura.  
_ Buenas tardes señorita_ Saluda formalmente Alan.  
_ ¿Qué necesitan?_ Pregunta de mala gana la empleada.  
_ Veras mi madre dejó un pedido hace unos días, y vine a recogerlo, soy Alan Lookman, y mi madre es Susana Capo_ Explica Alan empleando el apellido de soltera de su madre.  
_ Claro, creo que me acuerdo_ Dice la señora sacando una lista la cual lee por unos segundos_ Si… Acá esta… Déjame ver si ya está hecho el pedido_ Dice la señorita mientras pasa por una puerta detrás de ella.  
_ Claro…_ Dice Alan.  
_ ¿Para que la tela?_ Pregunta Ashley.  
_ Para dársela a la costurera y que me fabrique el vestido_ Explica Denise.  
_ ¿No sería mejor hacer eso acá?_ Pregunta Micaela.  
_ Mi madre sabe que no me parare para hacer esta estupidez_ Explica Denise.  
_ ¿De qué color es el vestido?_ Pregunta Micaela  
_ Eso no se dice_ Responde Denise.  
Segundos después volvió la señorita con una gran caja.  
_ Acá esta, tela color azul Francia para tu madre_ Dice la señora mientras deja la caja en el mostrador.  
Ashley se acerca al oído de Denise y le susurra.  
_ "No hace falta que lo digas"_


	2. Alejandro y Sergio Capo y Los Galácticos

_Muchas gracias señorita Lookman, con gusto asistiré a su fiesta de cumpleaños_ Eran las palabras de agradecimiento de Edgardo Artola, profesor de química del curso de Alan, Denise, Ashley, Micaela, Ivan, Sabrina y Nahuel.  
_ ¡Gracias profesor! ¡Lo espero precisamente en el salón de juegos de la ciudad!_ Dice Denise muy animadamente, después se va a sentar.  
_ Ejem… Chupamedias… Ejem_ Eran las palabras de Ashley que se burlaba de Denise en susurros y simulo de toz.  
_ ¿Por qué lo invitas?_ Pregunta Nahuel.  
_ Resulta que tenía que invitarlo, sabes que tiene ese maldito poder, lo crucé por el pasillo y me dijo que en el aula le entregue la tarjeta…_ Explica Denise.  
_ Es un profesor demasiado particular…_ Dice Sabrina.  
_ ¡Bueno clase! ¡Como veo que la señorita Lookman le entrego su tarjeta a toda el aula, espero encontrarlos mañana en el salón de juegos exactamente a las 22:00hs!_ Dice Artola con su clásica voz nasal.  
_ ¿Estará de fiesta profe?_ Pregunta Ashley.  
_ ¡Evidentemente señorita Grey! y espero verla a usted bailando al ritmo de las ondas sonoras emitidas por la maquina del hombre reproductor_ Dice el profesor.  
_… ¿Eh…?_ Pregunta Ivan.  
_ Del hombre que transmitirá música… CJ… O algo así_ Dice Artola.  
_ Es DJ…_ Explica Sabrina.  
_ Bueno, es prácticamente lo mismo…_ Dice Artola, segundos después suena el timbre para salir al primer recreo.  
_ Nos vemos mañana_ Dice el profesor mientras sale, seguidos de sus alumnos.  
En pleno recreo, los alumnos salían a montones.  
_ ¡Suerte con tu fiesta Lookman!_ Saluda un compañero del aula, una persona alta, delgada, de color, moreno.  
_ ¡Al menos que mi hermano tenga fiesta! ¡Gracias Nico!_ Le agradece Denise con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
Enfrente de ellos pasó otra alumna, que se detuvo y abrazó a Denise.  
_ ¡Espero que te vaya bien en tu fiesta amiga! ¡Nos vemos ahí!_ Dice una morocha, con cabello enrulado hasta la cintura, delgadita y de ojos oscuros, demasiado linda.  
_ ¡Gracia Brendi!_ Dice Denise mientras sigue su camino.  
Otro joven alto, demasiado, mas alto que Denise, la cual era la más alta del grupo, castaño, de ojos claros, muy pálido.  
_ Denise, espero que te vaya bien, nos vemos mañana_ Saludo tímidamente el joven.  
_ Gracias Luciano… ¡Me alegro en que vayas!_ Dice Denise con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, el joven, sigue su camino.  
Los siete amigos siguen su camino hasta el patio, en donde se van a sentar a un banco debajo de un árbol, con Ashley, Sabrina, y Nahuel sentados, los demás parados.  
_ ¡No sabía que irían tantos!_ Dice Nahuel muy feliz.  
_ ¡Yo tampoco! ¡Creía que nadie asistiría!_ Admite Denise.  
_ ¿Estás loca? ¡La gente de acá es muy fiestera!_ Le informa Ashley.  
_ "Miren quien viene a hablar justamente de locura"_ Piensa Ivan, a lo cual, Ashley lo golpea en la nuca.  
_ ¡Respétame niño!_ Le ordena Ashley.  
_ ¿Niño? ¡Soy más grande que tú!_ Dice Ivan.  
_ ¡Pero por lo menos tengo una cabeza de tamaño normal!_ Dice Ashley burlándose del cráneo de Ivan, que la gran cantidad de cabello, parecía más grande.  
_ ¡Eres una…!... ¿Alan…?_ Dice Ivan esperando que Alan lo detenga_ ¿Dónde está?_ Pregunta Ivan a sus amigos.  
_ Está hablando por teléfono_ Dice Micaela mientras señala a Alan que está como dijo la rubia, hablando con su teléfono en las afueras del ruido provocado por el colegio en el recreo.  
_ ¿Con quién estará hablando?_ Pregunta Denise.  
_ No sé, debe ser por tu cumpleaños o algo así…_ Dice Nahuel.  
_ Posiblemente… ¿Pero qué?_ Pregunta Denise.  
_ No sé, Alan cuando habla por teléfono siempre son cosas importantes, y ahora… Al menos que venga una invasión alíen, debe ser por tu cumpleaños…_ Explica Ivan.  
_ Posiblemente venga una invasión…_ Dice Nahuel.  
_ ¡Siempre tuve una pregunta para ustedes dos!_ Dice Denise señalando a Nahuel y a Sabrina.  
_ ¿Sí?_ Pregunta Nahuel.  
_ ¿Qué necesitas?_ Pregunta Sabrina.  
_ ¿Cómo fue que sobrevivieron a esta loco pueblo?_ Pregunta Denise.  
_ ¡Aja! ¿Cómo es posible?_ Pregunta Ivan_ ¡Y ustedes dos de paso también cuenten!_ Le dice a Ashley y a Micaela.  
_ ¡Solo lo hago porque me gusta hablar de mí!_ Dice Ashley_ Bueno, no hace falta mucha ciencia para saberlo, solo es habilidad…_ Explica la morocha.  
_ ¡Qué aburrido!_ Dice Ivan burlándose_ ¿Micaela?_ Pregunta el morocho.  
_ Me eh juntado con la gente correcta…_ Explica la rubia.  
_ Veo que hace mucha falta conocimiento para sobrevivir…_ Explora Denise_ ¿Sabri?_ Pregunta la castaña.  
_ Eh estado demasiada aislada, casi siempre en casa…_ Explica la rubia pecosa.  
_ ¡Ese si es difícil!_ Dice Ivan_ ¿Nahuel?_ Pregunta nuevamente el morocho.  
_ Creo que solo eh tenido demasiada suerte…_ Explica el joven de ojos verdes.  
_ ¡Son muchas formas de sobrevivir!_ Dice Ivan feliz.  
_ Son muchas, pero todas difíciles… Además que la mayoría están conectadas… Nunca nos hará falta la habilidad de Ashley, mi forma de comunicarme, la seguridad de Sabrina y la suerte de Nahuel siempre es algo importante…_ Explica Micaela.  
_ Creo que tienes razón, pero, han logrado sobrevivir 15 años en este loco pueblo… debe ser un gran logro…_ Dice Denise.  
_ ¡Oh! ¡Lo es! ¡Lo es! Pero hay veces que no querría estar en este pueblo…_ Admite Micaela.  
_ Mica tiene razón, hay mejores pueblos…_ Dice Nahuel_ Y justo hemos llegado al peor…_ Agrega.  
_ Ya quisiera tener 18 e irme de acá…_ Admite Sabrina.  
_ Yo también… Pero tienen que admitir que hemos conseguido grandes cosas…_ Dice Ashley.  
_ ¿Cómo qué?_ Pregunta Nahuel.  
_ Nuestra amistad…_ Completa Ivan algo que habría sido una charla muy sentimental, hasta que llego Alan extra feliz.  
_ ¡Adivinen que!_ Dice Alan extra feliz.  
_ ¿Qué?_ Pregunta Ivan.  
_ ¡Yo ya sé!_ Dice Ashley feliz_ ¡Felicidades!_ Dice Ashley.  
_ ¡Gracias! ¡Pero no digas nada! ¡Yo lo hare!_ Dice Alan todavía extra feliz_ ¡Son dos noticias!_ Agrega Alan.  
_ ¿Una buena y una mala?_ Pregunta Micaela.  
_ ¡Por primera vez son dos buenas!_ Revela Alan.  
_ ¡Esta es la primera vez que esto nos pasa!_ Dice Denise sorprendida.  
_ ¡Sí!_ Dice Alan.  
_ ¡Cuenta Alan!_ Le ordena Nahuel.  
_ ¡Sergio, Alejandro, y los galácticos están en casa!_ Dice Alan extra feliz.  
_ ¿Quiénes?_ Pregunta Sabrina.  
_ ¡¿Hablas de los primos?!_ Pregunta Denise sorprendida y alegre.  
_ ¡Exacto!_ Dice Alan.  
Denise suelta un grito de alegría.  
_ ¿Quiénes son?_ Pregunta Nahuel.  
_ Sergio y Alejandro son dos gemelos un año mayor que nosotros… Son muy buena onda, se podrían juntar con nosotros…_ Explica Ivan_ ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedan?_ Pregunta el morocho.  
_ Sus padres se separaron y compraron una casa acá…_ Alan no sabía si estar feliz o triste, tomando en cuenta que sus padres también estaban a punto de separarse.  
_ Bueno, espero que sean buena onda… ¿Y los "Galácticos"?_ Pregunta Micaela.  
_ Los otros son otros primos de la edad de Maria…_ Explica Alan.  
_ ¿Por qué "Galácticos"?_ Pregunta Sabrina.  
_ ¡Porque son muy insoportables y parecen de otros planeta!_ Explica Denise muy feliz.  
_ ¡Pero son muy tiernos!_ Dice Alan.  
_ ¡Tú y tu lado paternal!_ Se queja Denise.  
De repente tocó el timbre de entrada.  
_ Vámonos…_ Dice Alan mientras se dirige al interior del colegio.  
_ ¡Espera! ¡¿Y la otra?!_ Pregunta Denise, pero Alan no le contesta_ Esa mala costumbre de hacerme sentir nerviosa…_ Dice Denise, después sigue a su hermano, seguido de sus amigos.  
Su próxima clase era con el profesor favorito de todos, Javier Tello (Dibujo técnico), un profesor de una considerable masa corporal, no tanta como la de Artola, pero demasiada, ojos morrones, sin cabello en el parte superior de la cabeza, es el profesor favorito de todos porque casi siempre llega, se sienta, le pregunta a todos como les fue y saca temas sobre lo que le gusta hacer, política, enfermedades, y su forma de ver el mundo, algo que a nadie le aburría ya que se ponían a debatir.  
_ ¡Créanme! ¡Dentro de poco los libros dejaran de existir y todo se basara en la internet!_ Explica Tello, con una voz demasiado profunda.  
_ ¿Cuántos libros tiene profesor?_ Pregunta Nahuel.  
_ ¡No te puedo decir con certeza! Pero puedo decir que tengo $60.000 en libros…_ Dice el profesor, algo que nadie se creyó.  
Después de esta clase, tuvieron un último recreo, en el cual solo hablaron sobre la otra sorpresa, la cual Alan no dijo nunca, y entraron a su próxima clase, Literatura con la profesora Sonya Brizan, una señorita de una gran masa corporal, rubia (Teñida) Con habilidad para hacer quedar en ridículo a los alumnos cuando estos se pasan de listos.  
_ ¿Cómo les va alumnos?_ Pregunta la profesora con tono de voz de una adolescente de 16 años, demasiado suave.  
_ ¡Demasiado bien profesora querida!_ Dice "El payaso de la clase" Tomas Lincero_ ¿A usted querida profesora que tanto queremos?_ Pregunta en un tono de burla hacia la profesora.  
_ Me ah ido bien niño Lincero ¿han leído algún libro?_ Pregunta la profesora.  
El aula termina explotando en carcajadas, a excepción de Alan y Denise, que eran los únicos que leían libros.  
_ ¿Eso es un no?_ Pregunta la profesora.  
_ ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso profesora? ¡Tenemos que hablar sobre la fiesta de Denise!_ Dice un joven con anteojos gruesos, llamado Hugo Castolo, castaño de ojos claros, y tés bronceada.  
_ ¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta hará señorita Lookman?_ Pregunta la profesora.  
_ Mañana cumpliré quince años profesora…_ Responde Denise de una educada manera.  
_ ¡Felicidades señorita Lookman! ¡Usted y su hermano merecen lo mejor! ¡Se lo merecen! ¡Son los UNICOS que tienen respeto a mi autoridad!_ Dice la profesora.  
_ ¡Bueno profesora! ¡Le tenemos respeto! ¡Solo que es divertido hablar en clases!_ Salta nuevamente Hugo.  
_ Los recreos son para hablar niño Castolo…_ Le dice la profesora_ ¿Ya ah cumplido años o mañana serán justamente?_ Pregunta Brizan.  
_ Soy una de las pocas jóvenes que festejaran justo el día de su cumpleaños..._ Responde Denise.  
_ ¿Hay muchos invitados?_ Pregunta nuevamente.  
_ Creo que son varios… Toda el aula por lo menos están invitados…_ Explica Denise entrecerrando los ojos con cara pensativa.  
_ No me quiero imaginar… ¿Sus familiares vendrán de su ciudad natal?_ Pregunta la profesora.  
_ La mayoría si, por lo menos…_ Responde la castaña.  
_ Muy bien señorita…_  
Después tuvieron toda la hora hablando de la fiesta, al sonar el timbre, salieron, saludaron a la bandera y partieron a la casa de Alan, para saludar a Alejandro y a Sergio, y también a los Galácticos.  
A los primeros que vieron fue a los galácticos, y eran tal y como Alan les dijo, un gran grupo de niños, estaban afuera jugando con Maria y unas amigas de la hermanita de Alan, al ver a Alan todos fueron a abrazarlo gritando "¡Alan!"  
_ Veo que Alan jugaba mucho con ellos…_ Dice Sabrina.  
_ No te imaginas, son como sus hijos…_ Explica Denise.  
_ ¡Son muy tiernos!_ Dice Ashley con cara que demostraba ternura.  
_ ¡Hola enanos!_ Los saluda Alan_ ¡Déjenme presentarlos!_ Dice Alan mientras señala a sus amigos.  
_ Ellos son: Ashley, Micaela, Sabrina y Nahuel_ Dice Alan mientras los señala al nombrarlos, sus amigos saludan todos con una diferente forma de saludar.  
_ Ellos son:  
_Javier_ Era un niño demasiado alto, con cabello corto, con algunos rulos, casi rubio, ojos marrones, bronceado.  
_ Homero_ Un niño demasiado bajito, un poco gordito, rubio, pálido, ojos marrones claros.  
_ Oriana_ Una niña bajita, delgadita, morocha, con cabello hasta la cintura, ojos oscuros, pálida.  
_ Luz, la hermanita de Homero_ Dice señalando a una niña chiquitita, parecía una albóndiga, rubia, ojos claros, demasiado tierna.  
_ Lila_ Dice señalando a una niña con pelo corto, castaño, anteojos, delgada, pálida y de ojos claros.  
_ Belén_ Dice señalando a otra niña de la edad de Luz, castaña, con cabello hasta los hombros, en rulado, ojos oscuros.  
_ Y Braulio_ Dice señalando a un niño, posiblemente un año mayor que luz, castaño, de cabello corto, pálido, ojos claros.  
Todos los niños al presentarse lo hicieron muy animadamente, estaban felices de ver a sus primos de nuevo.  
_ Después jugamos enanos ¿Sí?_ Les dice Alan, a los que todos contestan con un "Bueno"  
_ ¡Estas para ser un padre Alan!_ Dice una voz muy grave desde la puerta de enfrente, de un joven alto, (Mas alto que Denise) morocho, con algo de vello facial, ojos oscuros, cabello corto y tés pálida, estaba alado de otro joven IGUAL a este, los dos estaban vestidos con una camiseta de Boca Juniors con el numero "10" en la espalda y con el nombre de "Román" en Alejandro (Tenia mas barba que Sergio para reconocerlo) y el nombre de "Riquelme" en la espalda de de Sergio.  
_ ¡Pibes!_ Dice Alan extra feliz mientras va con ellos y los saluda dándole la mano a cada uno y terminando palmeándole la espalda_ ¡Tanto tiempo primitos!_ Dice Alan extra feliz, nunca se lo vio tan alegre.  
_ ¿Cómo te va guachin?_ Pregunta Sergio, después levantó la vista para ver a Denise_ ¡Denise!_ Dice el morocho mientras va con ella, seguido de su gemelo_ ¡Feliz cumpleaños prima!_ Dice Sergio mientras la abraza, seguido de Alejandro.  
_ ¡Gracias primos! ¡Me alegra volver a verlos!_ Dice Denise también muy feliz.  
_ ¡Ohh! ¡Cabeza!_ Dice Alejandro mientras saluda a Ivan, lo que provoca la risa de Ashley.  
_ ¡Ya me caen bien!_ Dice la morocha con su clásica sonrisa.  
_ ¿Ahora tengo que soportar a los tres?_ Pregunta Ivan_ ¿Como les va muertos de hambre?_ Pregunta Ivan mientras estrechan las manos.  
_ ¡Nos va genial!_ Dice Alejandro extra feliz también.  
_ ¡Tengo que presentarlos!_ Dice Alan_ Alejandro, Sergio, ella es Micaela, Micaela, ella son mis primos Alejandro y Sergio_ Los presenta Alan.  
_ Mucho gusto, espero llevarnos bien… Pero al ver sus camisetas, creo que nos llevaremos excelentes…_ Dice Micaela mientras señala el escudo que tenia Sergio en el pecho.  
_ Creo que nosotros nos llevaremos ¡DE DIEZ!_ Dice Alejandro alegremente.  
_ ¡Una chica de Boca es una chica perfecta!_ Acota Sergio.  
Micaela ríe.  
_ Ya me caen bien…_ Dice la joven rubia.  
_ Ahora, tenemos a Sabrina… Sabrina… No hace falta presentarlos…_ Los presenta Alan.  
_ Hola… Soy Sabrina… Un gusto…_ Saluda Sabrina.  
_ El gusto es nuestro señorita Sabrina_ Saluda Sergio.  
_ Espero llevarnos bien…_ Dice Alejandro.  
_ Yo también…_ Dice la rubia.  
_ ¡Ahora! ¡Tenemos a Ashley!_ Dice Alan presentando a la morocha.  
_ ¡Esperen! ¡Veo doble!_ Dice Ashley fregándose los ojos.  
_ Entenderán que es un poco bromista…_ Dice Denise.  
_ ¡Hola! ¡Soy Ashley! ¡La más divertida y más linda del grupo!_ Dice Ashley mientras extiende su mano para estrecharla.  
_ ¡Veo que será divertido juntarnos contigo!_ Dice Sergio mientras estrecha su mano.  
_ ¡Con esa alegría tienes pinta de Boca!_ Dice Alejandro.  
_ ¡Te equivocas! ¡Soy de Chaca!_ Informa Ashley.  
_ ¿Chacaritas? ¡Y yo que pensaba que Alan era muerto! ¡Solo falta uno de Banfield!_ Dice Sergio.  
_ Ejem… Ejem…_ Finge una toz Nahuel.  
_ Y él es Nahuel, es hincha de Banfield…_ Los presenta Ivan.  
_ ¡Ups!_ Dice Sergio.  
_ No te preocupes, no sabias… Solo díganme que saben de futbol para poder hablar junto con Alan_ Dice Nahuel mientras estrechan las manos.  
_ ¡Pues claro hermano! ¿Cómo no vamos a saber?_ Pregunta Alejandro de manera sarcástica.  
_ ¿Acaso el único hom… ?"Hombre" que no habla de futbol es Ivan?_ Pregunta Ashley agregando comillas sobre la palabra "Hombre"  
_ ¿Cómo que "Hombre"?_ Pregunta Ivan.  
_ ¡Esta chica cada vez me cae mejor!_ Dice Sergio animado.  
_ ¡Me encetaría seguir hablando sobre la especie de Ivan! ¡Pero esta refrescando y los niños ya entraron! ¡Sera mejor que hagamos lo mismo!_ Dice Alan después se dirige a la casa, seguido de sus amigos.


	3. Rosario Del Tala no es tan común

Recordemos el capitulo anterior: Denise invita a su profesor de química, Alan tiene una llamada de su madre que decía que llegaron Alejandro y Sergio, junto con "Los Galácticos" (Una especie de grupo de niños menores de 10 años) y un mensaje más que Alan no les contó a sus amigos, a excepción de Ashley que le leyó la mente al castaño, al llegar a la casa de Alan, el joven castaño fue invadido por un grupo de niños, los cuales presentó a sus amigos que había conocido en Rosario Del Tala, después de eso, Alan les presento a sus amigo a Alejandro y a Sergio.

Ahora nos encontramos en la casa de Alan, y lo primero que vemos es a Alan debajo de un ejército de niños, a Alejandro y a Sergio hablando con Nahuel sobre futbol, a Ivan hablando con Sabrina, y a Micaela y Ashley riendo de lo que le pasa a Alan, tiempo después aparece Denise con un termo y un mate.  
_ ¿Estás bien Alan?_ Pregunta Denise.  
Debajo de esa montaña se comenzó a escuchar unos quejidos de Alan.  
_ ¿Cómo?_ Pregunta la joven castaña confundida ante esas "Palabras" por parte de su hermano mayor.  
Acto después, Alan logra sacar un brazo de ese montón de niños y señala a Alejandro.  
_ ¿Qué tiene Alejandro?_ Pregunta Denise.  
_ ¡Estás loco si crees que yo entrare ahí man!_ Le dice Alejandro riendo.  
El siguiente movimiento de Alan fue negar con su dedo índice, acto seguido, señala a Ivan.  
_ ¿Ahora a Ivan?_ Pregunta Denise.  
_ ¡Eh Alan! ¡Créeme que ni loco entrare a esa trampa mortal!_ Le dice el morocho.  
Nuevamente, Alan niega con el dedo, y ahora señala a Micaela.  
_ ¿Mica?_ Pregunta la castaña.  
_ Alan, sabes que te quiero, pero no entrare ahí nunca… Prefiero ponerme de carnada para Slenderman_ Dice la rubia.  
_ ¿Slenderman? ¿No es un juego de computadora?_ Pregunta Sergio.  
_ ¡Y LO ES!_ Salta rápidamente Ivan.  
_ Pero estaban hablando de carnada para un juego de computadora…_Explora Alejandro.  
_ ¡Es una forma de decir! ¡Significa que…! ¡Ella será carnada del juego!_ Intenta mentir Denise.  
_ Eso no tiene sentido…_ Dice Alejandro.  
_ ¡Hay muchas cosas que no tienen sentido!_ Explica Nahuel.  
_ ¿Cómo ser carnada para un juego de computadora?_ Pregunta Sergio confundido.  
_ Sera mejor que les expliquen lo que pasa…_ Dice Ashley_ Se quedaran a vivir acá, no tardaran en descubrirlo…_ Agrega la morocha.  
_ Pero… No recuerdo haber visto a Slenderman igual…_ Dice Ivan.  
_ Yo tampoco… Los único que lo vieron fueron Alan y Ashley_ Explora Denise (Alan les contó a sus amigos todo el hecho anteriormente, estos no le creyeron, ya que creerle a Ashley es complicado, y la joven morocha era la única que apoyaba al castaño)  
_ No se preocupen… De verdad lo vieron…_ Les comunica Micaela.  
_ ¿Enserio?_ Pregunta Denise.  
_ ¿Vieron a Slender?_ Pregunta Sabrina.  
_ Al parecer solo lo vieron Ashley y Alan... Pero en nuestra visita al bosque, le juro que no lo vi… Al menos que hayan tenido otra visita "A solas"_ Explora Ivan.  
_ ¡Te encantaría estar a solas conmigo!_ Dice Ashley.  
_ ¡Créeme que no!_ Dice Ivan asustado.  
_ ¡Eres muy feo para mí!_ Dice Ashley defendiéndose.  
_ ¡¿Y tú eres hermosa?!_ Pregunta Ivan enojado.  
_ ¡Por lo menos tengo una cabeza de tamaño normal!_ Se burla la joven morocha.  
_ ¡Cada vez me cae mejor!_ Salta Sergio riendo.  
_ ¡Tu cállate!_ Lo calla Ivan.  
Tiempo después comienza una gran discusión, sobre las burlas de Ashley hacia Ivan.  
_ Oigan…_ Dice Sabrina tratando de callarlos.  
Todos seguían con su discusión, al parecer no tenia fin.  
_ Emm… Chicos…_ Dice Sabrina, pero sus amigos seguían_ ¡CHICOS!_ Grita Sabrina.  
Al escuchar eso, todos se callaron, era muy raro que Sabrina levantara la voz, mas aun que grite.  
_ ¿Sí?_ Pregunta Denise viendo todavía sorprendida a su amiga.  
_ Alan sigue atrapado…_ Dice tímidamente la rubia.  
Todos voltearon a ver a Alan, que ahora se habían subido dos niños mas, se trataba de Luz y Lila.  
_ ¿Alan?_ Pregunta Nahuel.  
El joven morocho lo primero que hace es señalar a Ashley.  
_ ¿Qué tiene Ashley?_ Pregunta el joven de ojos verdes.  
Al escuchar esa pregunta, Alan se señala a él mismo debajo de esa montaña de infantes.  
_ ¿Quieres que los golpee?_ Pregunta Ashley feliz.  
Alan niega con su dedo.  
_ ¿Enserio ibas a golpearlos?_ Pregunta Sabrina.  
_ Golpear solamente a Ivan se me hace aburrido…_ Responde la morocha.  
_ Alan tal vez quiera que le leas la mente…_ Propone Denise.  
Ashley levanta los hombros y hace un gesto de "Buena idea" entrecerrando los ojos.  
_ Puede ser…_ Dice Ashley mientras mira esa pila de escombros y levanta su ceja izquierda, señal de que comenzó a leer la mente.  
_ "¡Gracias Denise! ¡Primero! ¡Creo que es buena idea que les cuenten a Alejandro y a Sergio lo que pasa en el pueblo! ¡Segundo! ¿Dónde está mami y Maria? ¡No la veo entre la gran cantidad de niños!"_ Repita Ashley lo que pensaba Alan.  
_ ¡Ah! Mami está arreglando unos últimos toques para mañana, Maria fue a comprar, llegara enseguida, cuando lo haga, le diré que le diga a _Los Galácticos_ que te dejen ir_ Le dice Denise a la gran pila de niños.  
_ "¡Gracias! ¡Expliquen! ¡Ashley quédate en mi mente!"_ Le dice Alan a su amiga, la cual, repite con exactitud las palabras de su amigo.  
_ ¿Acaso también leen mentes?_ Pregunta Alejandro_ Esto ya es mucho…_ Agrega el morocho.  
_ Ashley tiene ese don…_ Responde Micaela.  
_ ¿Algún otro no tiene?_ Pregunta Sergio.  
_ No, solo ese…_ Responde la rubia.  
_ ¡Si tiene ese don! ¡Que diga que estoy pensando!_ Dice Alejandro mientras se acerca a Ashley.  
La joven morocha deja de leerle la mente a Alan y se dirige con Alejandro.  
_ Tú te estás diciendo a ti mismo "No pienses en nada, no pienses en nada, no pienses en nada"_ Responde Ashley, después vuelve a leerle la mente a Alan.  
_ ¿Es verdad?_ Pregunta Sergio.  
_ Si… Es verdad…_ Admite Alejandro.  
_ ¡ESO ES GENIAL!_ Le dice Sergio a su gemelo extra sorprendido.  
_ La verdad que si…_ Admite el joven morocho_ Bueno, ahora veo que lo de Ashley no es broma… Cuéntenos sobre lo otro…_ Agrega Alejandro.  
_ Bueno… Verán que en este pueblo las cosas no son muy…_  
_ ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!_ Pregunta Maria que acababa de entrar al salón de la casa de Alan y se encontró con una gran cantidad de niños encima de su hermano mayor.  
_ ¿Te los puedes llevar?_ Le pregunta Denise a su hermana.  
Maria se acerca a su primo más cercano familiarmente, Homero, y le da un golpe en la espalda.  
_ ¡Eu! ¡Homero Simpson! ¡Arriba!_ Le dice Maria a su primo, el cual deja soltar un "Ayy"  
_ ¡Siempre me golpeas!_ Se queja Homero mientras sale de la gran pirámide de niños, cuando sale, provoca que los demás se caigan al suelo, dejando oír en la casa un montón de quejidos de los nenes.  
_ ¡Dejen de quejarse! ¡Vamos todos a jugar a _Mario Kart_!_ Dice la pequeña rubia mientras se dirige a otra sala, detrás de ella había una gran cantidad de niños gritando "Si"  
_ ¡Tu hermana es más inteligente que tú!_ Le dice Ashley a Denise.  
_ ¡Cállate!_ La calla la joven castaña.  
_ ¡Auch!_ Se queja Alan mientras se levanta y se toma la cabeza.  
_ ¿Estás bien Alan?_ Pregunta Sabrina.  
El joven castaño se sienta en el sillón en donde se encontraba debajo de los invasores galácticos.  
_ Creo que si… Solo explíquenle a los gurises para que pueda irme a dormir_ Dice Alan.  
_ ¿No quieres ir ahora?_ Pregunta Denise.  
_ No quiero perderme de nada… Mica, tu cuenta…_ Dice Alan.  
_ ¿Por qué ella?_ Pregunta Ivan.  
_ Es la que mejor explica las cosas…_ Le explica Alan.  
_ Vale… Yo cuento… Verán, en este pueblo las cosas no son tan comunes…_  
_ ¿Cómo que "No tan comunes"?_ Pregunta Sergio.  
_ Acá pasan cosas… Cosas raras…_ Explica la rubia.  
_ ¿Qué cosas?_ Pregunta Alejandro.  
_ Veras… Por ejem… En nuestro bosque… Está Slenderman…_ Explica Micaela.  
_ ¿Slenderman? Eso es muy…_  
_ Es verdad…_ Interrumpe Alan las palabras de Sergio mientras levanta la mirada para ver a su primo_ Lo eh visto…_ Agrega el castaño.  
_ Estas…_  
_ Sabes que no estoy bromeando…_ Vuelve a interrumpir el joven castaño.  
_ Yo también lo eh visto…_ Dice Ashley mientras ve a Sergio.  
_ ¿No nos están jodiendo?_ Pregunta Alejandro.  
_ Estábamos con Denise, Mica e Ivan cuando eso pasó…_ Explica la joven morocha.  
_ ¿Es verdad Denise?_ Pregunta Alejandro.  
_ Pues, veras que…_  
_ Ellos no podrán recordarlo…_ Interrumpe Micaela las palabras de Denise_ Gracias a Alan, Una vez que Slender los atrapa, no pueden recordar nada al ser salvados…_ Explica Micaela.  
_ ¡¿SLENDERMAN ME ATRAPÓ?!_ Pregunta Denise sorprendida y gritando.  
_ ¡Shh!_ La calla Alan.  
_ Si… Así fue… Te atrapo… y a mí… Solo que yo ya sé lo que pasa una vez que te atrapa…_ Explica Micaela.  
_ Yo tampoco recuerdo nada… ¿Eso significa que…?_ Ivan no quería terminar lo que iba a decir.  
_ Exacto, eso pasó…_ Explica Micaela.  
_ ¿Por qué Alan recuerda eso?_ Pregunta Ivan.  
_ Fue el único que no fue atrapado_ Responde la rubia.  
_ ¿Y Ashley?_ Pregunta Nahuel, el cual junto a Sabrina escuchaba todo detalladamente.  
_ Yo le leí la mente a Alan, por eso lo sé…_ Responde Ashley que estaba algo seria esa noche.  
_ "Se la hubiéramos dejado a Slenderman"_ Piensa Ivan, Ashley le tira con su zapatilla, el cual lo golpea en la cabeza.  
_ ¡Justo en la chamaca!_ Dice Sergio riendo refiriéndose a "Chamaca" por "Cabeza"  
_ ¡Como para errarle con tanto blanco!_ Se burla Ashley, lo que provoca la risa de Alejandro y Sergio.  
_ ¡¿Qué tienes en tus zapatillas?! ¡¿Piedras?!_ Pregunta Ivan enojado frotándose la cabeza.  
_ ¡No es tiempo para discutir! ¡Nos están contando algo muy importante!_ Dice Denise enojada con Ashley e Ivan_ Puedes continuar Mica_ Dice la joven castaña al notar que sus amigos se callaron.  
_ Gracias, y bueno, al parecer, Slender nos atrapo a todos, y el único que quedo fue Alan, el cual pudo recoger la última nota y salvarnos a todos…_ Explica Micaela.  
_ Alan… ¿En qué orden nos atrapó?_ Pregunta Denise.  
_ Primero lo atrapó a Ivan, después a Mica… La siguiente fue Ashley… Y la ultima fue Denise…_ Explica el joven castaño.  
_ ¿Cómo estoy seguro de poder creerles?_ Pregunta Alejandro.  
_ ¿Acaso quieres ir al bosque y comprobarlo tú mismo?_ Pregunta Alan.  
Alejandro tragó saliva, claramente no era buena idea ir al bosque justo para eso.  
_ Les creo…_ Dice el joven morocho.  
_ ¿Algún otro hecho?_ Pregunta Sergio.  
_ Silent Hill…_ Recuerda Nahuel  
_ ¿Silent Hill?_ Pregunta Sergio.  
_ En ese viaje conocimos a estos dos…_ Dice Micaela señalando a Nahuel y Sabrina_ Es otro pueblo embrujado, solo que está abandonado…_ Explica la pequeña rubia.  
_ ¿Hay mas pueblo embrujados?_ Pregunta Alejandro.  
_ ¡Créeme que muchos!_ Le dice Ashley.  
_ Si, muchos, y bueno, nos quedamos atrapados ahí, y cada uno enfrento su peor miedo…_ Explica Micaela.  
_ ¿Cuáles fueron?_ Pregunta Alejandro, al preguntar eso, los siete jóvenes bajaron sus cabezas.  
_ No nos gustaría hablar…_ Dice Ashley seriamente.  
_ Bueno… ¿Algo más?_ Pregunta el joven morocho.  
_ Hay dimensiones escondidas, una vez a Maria se la llevó una caja…_ Explica Micaela.  
_ ¡¿SE LA LLEVO UNA CAJA?!_ Pregunta Alejandro sorprendido.  
_ Si, y fuimos a rescatarla…_ Explica la joven rubia.  
_ Menos mal… ¿Tu madre sabe de esto Alan?_ Pregunta Alejandro  
_ No, y no tiene que saber…_ Le informa el joven castaño que se movió para ver el siguiente salón donde estaban _Los Galácticos_.  
_ ¿Otro más?_ Pregunta Sergio.  
_ Y la peor persona de este lugar, hay una hechicera viviendo en un castillo del cementerio…_ Explica Micaela.  
_ ¡Ese si no lo creo! ¿Cómo es que nadie sabe de ella?_ Pregunta Sergio.  
_ Por alguna razón, los adultos no pueden ver nada de esto… Pero al parecer, ellos no pueden ver a estos seres que habitan acá, y menos sus lugares donde viven… Solo los niños y adolescentes_ Explica Micaela.  
_ Ósea que hasta los…_  
_ Hasta los 21 seguiremos con esta pesadilla…_ Explica Micaela.  
Hubo un largo minuto de silencio en la sala, hasta que Alan se levantó.  
_ Me voy a dormir_ Dice le joven castaño mientras se aleja de sus amigos.  
_ ¿A las ocho de la tarde?_ Pregunta Denise.  
_ Si_ responde el joven castaño mientras sale de la sala.  
_ ¿Qué le pasara?_ Pregunta Sabrina  
_ Estuvo debajo de un ejército de niños, hay que dejarlo descansar_ Dice Ivan.  
_ Creo que tenemos que ir a desempacar…_ Dice Sergio.  
_ Tienes razón… Mami no podrá sola…_ Acota Alejandro mientras se pone de pie y se aleja.  
_ ¡Esperen! ¿Dónde viven?_ Pregunta Denise.  
_ ¡A dos casas de acá! ¡Una casa amarilla!_ Le responde Sergio.  
_ ¿Ahí no fue donde se suicidaron los…?_  
Micaela la pega un codazo a Ashley para callarla.  
_ ¡Vengan mañana que nosotros estaremos acá!_ Dice la rubia.  
_ ¡Claro! ¡Nos vemos!_ Se despide Alejandro mientras sale de la casa junto con Sergio.  
Nahuel se pone de pie y estira su espalda y sus brazos.  
_ Yo también me iré… Todavía no eh comprado tu regalo Denise_ Dice Nahuel.  
_ No hace falta Nahuel… Enserio…_ Le dice Denise a su amigo.  
_ Sabes que si… Además, dentro de una hora y quince minutos juega Banfield, será mejor que vaya a ver cómo le ganamos a Quilmes…_ Dice el joven de ojos verdes mientras toma su chaqueta y se dirige a la puerta para despedirse con un "Chau" e irse.  
_ Mica, yo me voy… ¿Vos vas para que vayamos juntas? ¿Ashley?_ Pregunta Sabrina esperando compañía para irse a su casa.  
_ Si, ya nos vamos… Dile a Alan que mañana vendremos para buscar a Ivan e ir para tus quince ¿Vale?_ Le comunica Micaela a Denise.  
_ ¿Solo Ivan? ¿Y Alan?_ Pregunta la castaña.  
_ ¿No sabias?_ Pregunta Micaela sorprendida.  
_ ¿Qué?_ Pegunta a joven castaña.  
_ ¡A ella no le dije!_ Salta Ashley.  
_ ¡¿Qué?!_ Pregunta Denise asustada, algo que Ashley no dijo significa que es peligroso.  
_ ¡Alan será el que te lleve a tus quince ya que tu padre llegara un poco más tarde!_ Dice Ashley extra feliz.  
_ ¡¿QUÉ?!_ Pregunta Denise extra asustada tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.


	4. ¡Alta fiesta tenemos hoy!¿Ropa?(Hombres)

_Son…Las…Doce…Del…Medio día…_ Dice Alan de mala gana a su madre, en su casa Vivian una gran cantidad de personas por los quince de Denise, parientes, tíos, abuelos, un ejército de niños, etc. Los cuales no le dejaban dormir ya que en su habitación había cinco personas.  
_ Tranquilo Alan, hoy todos irán a la tarde a arreglar las cosas, tu duermes una siesta, te vistes y se van con Denise ¿Vale?_ Le dice Susana, la madre de Alan, que se encontraba en ese momento haciendo la decoración de la torta con una especie de crema azul.  
_ Claro mamá… ¿Puedo probar? _Pregunta el joven castaño tentado por el color de la crema.  
_ No, tengo que hacer tres tortas y no me queda mucha crema…_ Dice la joven ama de casa.  
_ Que mal… ¿Y Denise? ¿E Ivan?_ Pregunta el joven castaño todavía con cara de sueño.  
_ Tu hermana fue a medirse la talla del vestido, ya lo tienen hecho, pero necesitan ver si tienen que hacerlo más grande o más chico_ Responde Susana.  
Alan explota en carcajadas que se escuchaban seguramente hasta el piso de arriba.  
_ ¡No, enserio! ¿Dónde está?_ Pregunta el joven castaño todavía sin poder creerlo.  
_ Sé que es difícil de creer, pero está ahí…_ Responde tranquilamente Susana mientras vuelve a ponerle crema a su torta.  
_ Eso es nuevo y muy raro…_ Fueron las palabras de Alan, el vivía en un pueblo embrujado y ah vivido muchas cosas raras, pero… ¿Su hermana haciendo cosas que tienen que hacer las quinceañeras? Eso es algo DEMASIADO raro… Incluso para un pueblo como Rosario Del Tala.  
_ ¿No sabes dónde está Ivan?_ Pregunta Alan.  
_ Se despertó, se sentó en el sillón, se puso a ver Bob Esponja, desayuno tostadas, se bañó y se fue a la casa de Alejandro y Sergio, a ayudarlos a desempacar lo que faltaba_ Explica la madre de Alan tranquilamente y después se pone a tararear "Tal vez es amor" de Chayanne.  
_ Sera mejor que vaya… O si no después quedare como mal primo…_ Dice Alan mientras va al baño, se deja de una manera "Presentable" vuelve a la sala, come una tostada y sale de la casa.  
Alan es uno de los hombres que mas tarda para ir al baño, lo que pasa, es que el joven castaño tiene la maldición de "Pelos rebeldes" estos se le quedan parados, y no importa cuánto los achate con el agua, siempre seguirán así, por eso tarda mucho en el baño, además de que también le gusta verse en el espejo por un largo tiempo.  
El joven Lookman no tenía mucha idea de donde quedaba con exactitud la casa de Alejandro y Sergio, pero se guio por lo que le dijo su madre antes de salir, vivían en la casa amarilla del barrio, así que no sería tan difícil encontrarla, y no se equivocó, porque al salir de su casa y caminar unos pasos, vio a Alejandro salir con una gran caja de cartón entre sus manos y dejarla en el cordón de la vereda, al ver a su primo, el joven morocho lo saluda con la mano y lo llama, Alan al verlo, sonríe y se acerca a su primo para saludarlo con un apretón de manos.  
_ ¡Esa cara de cansado!_ Dice Alejandro riendo.  
Alan ríen ante las palabras de su primo un año mayor que él, claramente tendría que estar arruinado, entre los ronquidos de su tío "Caco" como le dicen familiarmente, los murmullos de su tío "Tito" que habla dormido, a su hermana Denise moviéndose de un lado a otro, y las quejas de Ivan, no pudo dormir bien anoche.  
_ Si man… Estoy demasiado arruinado… Pasemos para que nadie me vea así…_ Dice el joven castaño, a lo que Alejandro asiente y guía a su primo al interior de la casa.  
Era una casa muy chica, igual, solo eran tres los habitantes, Sergio, Alejandro y su madre, eran las doce del medio día, la madre de Alejandro y Sergio fue a una entrevista de trabajo y llegaría algo tarde. Alejandro guio a Alan al salón comedor donde habían desempacado casi todos los muebles y adornos de ese lugar, ahí, sentado en una silla hablando con Sergio, estaba Ivan, el mejor amigo de Alan, un joven morocho, más bajo que Alan y de unos grandes ojos negros.  
_ ¡Como trabajas man!_ Dice Alan riendo al ver a su amigo tumbado en la silla y los saluda a ambos con un apretón de manos.  
_ ¡Vos con esa cara seguro trabajaste una banda!_ Se burla Ivan al ver la cara de cansancio de Alan.  
_ ¡Cállate pajero! ¡Por tu culpa, de Denise y de mis tíos no pude dormir bien!_ Se queja Alan recordando todo lo que le pasó la noche anterior y por esa razón tenía esa cara.  
_ ¡Ya me imagino!_ Dice Sergio riendo, los dos, seguían con su camiseta de Boca Juniors, el único que estaba duchado era Ivan_ ¡Siéntate guachin!_ Lo invita Sergio.  
Alan sin dudarlo se sienta, Alejandro se había ido a preparar un mate para tomar entre los cuatro.  
_ ¿Estás nervioso Alan?_ Le pregunta Alejandro desde la cocina que estaba pegada al salón comedor.  
_ ¿Nervioso? ¡No!_ Responde el joven castaño_ Solo tengo que tomarla del brazo y guiarla atravez del salón… No es mucha ciencia…_ Analiza el joven castaño.  
_ Tienes razón_ Dice Alejandro, después ríe_ Nosotros te haremos porra desde nuestra mesa_ Agrega el joven riendo divertidamente, seguido de las risas de sus amigos.  
_ ¿Alguno le compro regalo?_ Pregunta Ivan.  
_ ¿Teníamos que comprarlo?_ Pregunta Sergio riendo divertidamente, no es muy común que haya muchos regalos en una fiesta de quince, pero nunca estaría de más un pequeño regalito.  
_ ¡Yo no!_ Dice Alan riendo.  
_ ¡Tú ya mucho que la llevas y quedas ahí re careta!_ Se burla Ivan.  
_ ¡Tú te mueres de ganas de estar ocupando mi lugar cabezón!_ Se burla Alan de Ivan.  
_ ¡¿Qué bardeas pajero?!_ Se queja Ivan ante la burla de Alan, mientras las risas de Alejandro y Sergio comenzaron a sonar_ ¡Cállense dúo de idiotas! ¿Alguno le compro algo a Denise?_ Pregunta el joven morocho.  
_ ¡Pagamos una banda para venir a este lugar! ¿De qué se podrá quejar?_ Pregunta Alejandro mientras volvía con el mate y se serbia uno para él.  
_ Tienen razón…_ Admite Alan_ Aja… Ustedes vinieron ayer… ¿Ya tienen la ropa?_ Pregunta Alan recordando.  
_ ¡Más vale man! ¡La tenemos empacada en nuestra habitación!_ Le informa Sergio a su primo.  
_ ¿Cómo irán vestidos?_ Pregunta Ivan.  
_ ¡Se van a reír!_ Dice Alejandro.  
_ ¡Vamos! ¡No nos vamos a reír!_ Dice Alan.  
_ ¡Cuenta tú primero!_ Le dice Alejandro a su primo.  
_ Yo no tengo problema… Iré con un pantalón de vestir blanco…_  
_ Uuhh… Blanco_ Interrumpe Ivan riendo.  
_ ¡Seguro tú te mueres de ganas de tener ese pantalón!_ Se defiende Alan ante la ofensa de su amigo sobre su ropa para los quince de su hermana que serán esa misma noche.  
_ ¡No creas! ¡Sigue!_ Dice Ivan.  
_ Vale, el pantalón de vestir blanco, una camisa abotonada negra, junto con unos zapatos negros…_ Dice Alan recordando_ ¡Ah! ¡Y también la ropa interior es negra!_ Agrega el joven castaño riendo.  
_ ¡Eso no queríamos saber gil!_ Dice Alejandro mientras le da un leve golpe a su primo en el brazo.  
_ ¿Cómo iras tu Ivan?_ Pregunta Sergio.  
_ ¡Re fachero!_ Dice el joven morocho agrandándose ante sus amigos inflando su pecho con orgullo.  
_ ¡Eso ni Ricky Martin te lo cree!_ Dice Sergio riendo_ ¡Hablo de la ropa pajero!_ Agrega el joven morocho.  
_ ¡Vale! ¡Iré con una camiseta color Salmon y…!_  
_ ¿Salmon? ¿Qué color es ese?_ Pregunta Alejandro.  
_ Es como un…_ Ivan no termina.  
_ ¿Un qué?_ Pregunta Alan.  
_ Es como un… roao…_ Dice rápidamente lo ultimo el joven morocho, al parecer tenia vergüenza.  
_ ¿Un qué?_ Vuelve a preguntar el castaño.  
_ ¡UN ROSADO!_ Grita enojado el joven morocho.  
Acto seguido, sus amigos explotaron en carcajadas, Alejandro se tomaba la barriga mientras se hacía para atrás, Sergio se tomaba la cara y se apoyaba en la mesa sin dejarse ver, y Alan se recostó en la misma y comenzó a golpearla levemente con su mano cerrada.  
_ ¡No se burlen manga de cavernícolas!_ Se defiende Ivan que estaba rojo de la vergüenza.  
_ ¡Y te quejas del blanco de Alan!_ Dice Alejandro riendo.  
Acto después, tocan el timbre, esta vez era el turno de Sergio para abrir, al ir a abrir la puerta, logra ver a Nahuel parado afuera de la casa.  
_ ¡Ehhh! ¿Todo bien man?_ Pregunta Sergio estrechándole la mano.  
_ ¡Si man! ¡Fui para lo de Alan y su madre me dijo que estaría acá!_ Explica Nahuel.  
_ ¡Pues pasa! ¡Nos estamos burlando de la ropa de Ivan!_ Comenta Sergio mientras guía a Nahuel al salón donde le dice a Nahuel que se ponga cómodo.  
_ ¡Ehhh! ¿Todo bien guachin?_ Pregunta Alan que se había recuperado de su ataque de risa provocado por Ivan.  
_ ¡Si man! ¡Acá paseando!_ Contesta el joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño.  
_ ¿Quién estaba en casa?_ Pregunta Alan.  
_ Estaban Ashley, Denise, Sabrina, y Micaela…_ Dice Nahuel entrecerrando los ojos para recordar.  
_ ¿Vamos?_ Propone Alan.  
_ ¡Ne! ¡Es junta de hombres hoy!_ Dice Ivan con orgullo.  
_ ¿De qué hablaban?_ Pregunta Nahuel.  
_De que llevaremos para la fiesta_ Dice Alejandro mientras le pasa el mate a Nahuel y este lo rechaza diciendo "No tomo" así que se lo pasa a Sergio.  
_ ¿Enserio? ¿Qué llevaran?_ Pregunta Nahuel.  
_ Bueno, Alan llevara camisa negra y pantalón blanco…_ Dice Sergio, después gira su cabeza para ver a Ivan riendo_ E Ivan llevara…_ No termina el joven para dejar que Ivan siga.  
_ Iré con Jean azul y zapatillas negras…_ Dice Ivan cruzándose de brazos.  
_ ¿Iras con el torso desnudo?_ Pregunta Nahuel riendo, claramente era algo gracioso lo que iba a decir Ivan, ya que no quería seguir.  
_ Y camisa Salmon…_ Agrega el joven morocho de ojos oscuros, al decir eso, sus amigos comenzaron a destriparse de risa, de nuevo.  
_ ¡Cállense idiotas!_ Se queja Ivan_ ¡Dinos tu Nahuel!_ Le ordena Ivan a su amigo que seguía riendo.  
_ Vale… Yo iré vestido de camisa negra, con líneas verticales blancas, jean azul y zapatos negros…_ Responde el joven una vez que termina de reír.  
_ Perfecto… No tenemos que reírnos…_ Dice Alejandro_ Yo iré vestido también con Jean azul, camisa negra y zapatos negros.  
_ ¿Eso te avergüenza?_ Pregunta Alan sorprendido por lo que dijo su primo anteriormente_ ¡No nos reímos al final!_ Agrega el castaño.  
_ Hasta ahora…_ Susurra Alejandro.  
_ ¿Y tu Sergio?_ Pregunta Ivan.  
Sergio tomó aire.  
_ Jean azul… También… Zapatos blancos…_ Sergio no termina de decir como ira vestido.  
_ ¿Y que mas?_ Pregunta Ivan.  
_ Y camisa blanca…_ Dice finalmente el joven morocho.  
Se hizo un minuto de silencio para darse cuenta de que uno ira vestido totalmente de negro y otro totalmente de blanco, al terminar ese minutos, Nahuel, Alan e Ivan explotaron en carcajadas.


	5. ¡Alta fiesta tenemos hoy!¿Ropa?(Mujeres)

_Tranquila hija, ya casi terminamos…_ Era la voz de una señora de edad mayor, unos 60, ojos verdes, de una considerable masa corporal, algunas canas. Esta señora estaba midiendo a una joven adolescente con algo que parecía un metro.  
_ Pues… Debo admitir que esto no me gusta mucho_ Eran las palabras de Denise, la joven hermana de Alan, castaña, demasiada alta, ojos marrones, tés pálida, delgada.  
_ Usted es una de las pocas adolescentes en el mundo que no siente emoción por cumplir sus quince años_ Le informa la señora.  
_ TODOS me dicen eso… Pero siento que debo hacer la fiesta… Y bueno, mis sentidos nunca me han fallado…_ Explica la joven castaña que seguía viendo como la señora hacia las medidas.  
La anciana dueña del lugar soltó una leve risa.  
_ ¿Lo dice por los hechos que pasan acá?_ Pregunta la canosa dueña.  
_ ¿Usted lo sabe?_ Pregunta Denise sorprendida, ella no sabía que había adultos que conocían lo que pasaba en Rosario Del Tala, y menos una señora de un aspecto tan inocente.  
La señora volvió a soltar una risa suave y tímida.  
_ Si… Joven Denise, eh vivido 64 años en este pueblo, y los eh visto, a ti y a tus amigos… Me recuerdan a nosotros…_ Explica la anciana dueña del lugar mientras baja la cabeza viendo el suelo.  
_ ¿Hace cuanto nos ah visto?_ Pregunta Denise interesada.  
_ Desde que tú y tu hermano llegaron al pueblo…_ Responde la señora mientras se detiene por un momento para ver el vacio entrecerrando los ojos como si quisiera recordar algo y después vuelve con sus medidas.  
Denise suelta una leve risa y sonríe de lado.  
_ ¿Acaso desde que llegamos Alan y yo al pueblo comenzaron a interesarse todos por nosotros?_ Pregunta Denise riendo, a lo que la señora también la acompaña con la risa.  
_ Veras Denise… No sé si conoces a la bruja que vive en el castillo…_ Le pregunta la señora.  
_ No… Nunca la eh visto… Pero eh oído hablar sobre ella…_ Responde Denise mirando por la ventana en dirección al cementerio, claramente no podía divisar el lugar más famoso de todo Rosario Del Tala, pero valía el intento.  
_ Bueno, veras, ella antes era mi compañera de aventuras…_ Explica la señora.  
_ ¡¿Qué?!_ Pregunta Denise sorprendida.  
_ Las personas cambian joven Denise…_ Explica la anciana dueña del lugar en palabras neutras.  
_ Pero… Pero… Pero…_ Denise no encontraba palabras.  
_ Ya han pasado 25 largos años desde que ella decidió dejarnos… e irse al otro lado…_ Explica la señora.  
_ ¿Cómo se llamaban?_ Pregunta Denise interesada, no todos los días llega alguien que puede contarte una historia interesante sin poner tu vida en riesgo.  
_ Teníamos 39 años… Éramos diez los que conformábamos el grupo… Estaba Jesús… Con su clásica forma de agrandarse y su gran inteligencia… Evanna… Nunca me olvidare de ella… una persona tan alegre y llena de vida… Yesica… Una gran amiga, siempre nos explicaba todo acerca de los misterios, Katie… Una chica callada… pero siempre sabía como poner paz entre nosotros… Tomas… El único joven en el pueblo que daba el %100 aunque no se lo pidieran… Walter, un gran amigo, siempre tratando de ayudar… Junto a su hermano Ema… Dos personajes que siempre eran dos personas tan buenas y claras como el agua… Y nunca olvidarme de Nicolas… Siempre… El siempre nos hacía reír en los momentos más oscuros, era la luz que nos guiaba en la oscuridad… y Az… que ahora conocemos como la bruja… Sabíamos que ella algún día tendría que ser la jefa del castillo, por sus parientes, pero ella era tan buena… Nunca imaginamos que nos traicionaría así… Y por ultima Cristal… Yo… Siempre recordaba cómo me hacían reír esas personas, y como me divertía haciendo esas locas aventuras…_ Hubo un momento de silencio_ Pero todo ah pasado para mi…_ Dice la anciana dueña del lugar mientras mira al suelo sollozando.  
_ ¿Está bien señora?_ Pregunta Denise preocupada, a nadie le gusta ver a una persona de edad mayor llorar.  
_ Si… Estoy bien… Necesito estar sola…_ Informa Cristal_ Ven otro día con tu grupo y les explicare todo… Dile a tu madre que puede venir por el vestido cuando quiera… Está listo…_ Agrega la anciana dueña del lugar mientras se seca un par de lagrimas.  
Denise no sabía que decir, pero, no quería molestar a la señora en un momento tan sensible.  
_ Gracias señora… Le diré… Adiós…_ Se despide la joven castaña.

Al salir de la tienda, Denise se encontró con un lindo frio de pre-otoño, era sábado 20 de marzo, ya mañana comenzaría el otoño, y Denise quería recibirlo con una fiesta… SU fiesta.  
Denise volvía a su casa con una campera blanca con el cierre hasta el cuello, solo quería llegar a su casa lo más rápido posible, un pantalón de Jean azul y zapatillas blancas, eran las doce y media, dentro de una hora y media recién iba a poder comer, su madre está muy ocupada arreglando cosas para la fiesta de cumpleaños de hoy a las diez, así que llegaría a su casa y se tomaría un buen café, esperando que no haya mucho ruido, algo que sería difícil, su casa estaba repleta de personas, tíos, abuelos, primos, etc. Aunque estas personas no han tenido la oportunidad de conocer al grupo de amigos de Denise, obvio que a Alan, e Ivan si, pero por el hecho de que comparten piso, pero después, a Micaela, Sabrina, Ashley, Nahuel no, a Alejandro y a Sergio los conocen por que son parientes lejanos.  
El camino a casa se le hizo corto a Denise, ya que la joven castaña tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza "¿Cómo estará la fiesta?" "¿Y si no va nadie?" "¿Y si todos se aburren?" Pero la más importante fue "¿Qué le habrá pasado a esa pobre señora?" Refiriéndose obviamente a Cristal, la mujer con la que estaba hablando hace solo unos minutos.  
Alfin, la joven castaña llego a su casa, y apenas entró vio lo que nadie quiere ver… A Ashley.  
_ ¡Hola Denise!_ Dice la joven morocha mientras abraza fuerte a su amiga, Denise no tenia palabras para decir, primero por la sorpresa que le dio su amiga, supuestamente llegaría a las nueve y media para buscar a Ivan e irse, segundo porque no podía respirar.  
_ Ashley vino a saludarte Denise, por qué según ella estará aburrida en su casa_ Le explica Susana, la madre de Denise, que se encontraba con su celular viendo si todos confirmaran a último minuto.  
_ ¡Ashley! ¿Por qué no vas con Alan?_ Pregunta Denise para intentar deshacerse de la joven Ashley, que cuando estaba "Súper Alegre" era una trampa mortal.  
_ ¡Lo haría! ¡Pero se fue con sus primos!_ Le responde Ashley con su clásica sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
_ ¡Pues vete con ellos!_ Esta vez Denise se lo dijo un poco más directamente.  
_ ¡No puedo! ¡Dentro de poco vendrán Micaela y Sabrina!_ Dice la joven morocha extra feliz.  
_ ¿Y?_ Pregunta la joven castaña.  
_ ¡PASA MICA!_ Grita Ashley a la sombra que se veía detrás de la puerta_ ¡ESTA ABIERTO!_ Vuelve a gritar la joven morocha.  
_ ¡ASHLEY!_ Grita la mamá de Denise_ ¡Ya te dije que esta no es tu casa!_ Le recuerda algo que le ah dicho un largo tiempo.  
_ ¡Claro mamá!_ Dice Ashley extra feliz mientras ve a su amiga Micaela que acababa de entrar con Sabrina, su otra amiga. Nunca supe si Ashley le decía "Mamá" para molestar o porque enserio la creía su madre.  
_ ¡Y que no soy tu madre!_ Dice Susana, pero al ver que Ashley solo abrazaba a Micaela y a Denise, se decidió por seguir con sus llamadas en otra habitación.  
_ ¡Suél-Tame!_ Eran las palabras forzadas de Micaela que empujaba a Ashley ya que esta la estaba asfixiando.  
_ ¡Te extrañaba enana!_ Dice la joven morocha extra feliz.  
_ ¡PASASTE POR MI CASA HACE DIEZ MINUTOS!_ Se queja la joven rubia irritada con su mejor amiga.  
_ ¡Lo sé! ¡Soy genial!_ Dice la joven morocha inflando el pecho con orgullo_ ¿Cómo te va Sabri, Sabrina, Sabrona?_ Pregunta Ashley entrecerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa estúpida.  
_ Hola Ashley… Me va bien… ¿y a ti?_ Pregunta tímidamente la joven rubia.  
_ ¡EXELENTE!_ Grita Ashley.  
_ Antes de que comiencen a gritarse… Por favor… Tomen asiento… Iré a preparar el mate…_ Dice Denise mientras va para la cocina hasta que Ashley la detiene_ ¿Qué quieres ahora Ashley?_ Pregunta la joven castaña ya cansada.  
_ ¡Sera mejor que le abras a Nahuel!_ Responde alegremente la joven morocha.  
_ ¿De que estas…?_  
Denise es interrumpida por el sonido de golpes en la puerta, se sorprendió por unos segundos, pero después se acordó que Ashley lee mentes y seguro por eso lo captó. La joven castaña va y abre la puerta, para dejar ver al visitante, y efectivamente era Nahuel, un joven de baja estatura, castaño, bronceado, de ojos verdes.  
_ Buenas Denise… Feliz cumpleaños…_ Saluda Nahuel.  
_ ¡Gracias Nahuel! ¡Fuiste el UNICO! ¡Que se acordó!_ Dice la joven castaña, al decir "Unico" se da vuelta para ver a sus amigas, y estas dicen todas "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" de una animada forma.  
Nahuel ríe.  
_ ¿Está Alan?_ Pregunta el joven de ojos verdes.  
_ No… Se fue a lo de sus primos, y seguramente Ivan también… ¿Quieres pasar?_ Pregunta Denise.  
_ No gracias… Sera mejor que valla con ellos…_ Responde Nahuel mientras ve en dirección a la casa de los primos de Alan.  
_ ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Acaso me temes?!_ Pregunta Ashley en forma de reto, Nahuel no le contesta.  
Entre los hombres del grupo, son Alan e Ivan los que disfrutan más de la compañía femenina, más que Nahuel, Alejandro y Sergio.  
_ ¡Claro! ¡Si quieres después vengan!_ Le propone Denise.  
_ Claro Denise… Nos vemos más tarde, posiblemente para tu fiesta…_ Fueran las últimas palabras de Nahuel antes de irse.  
Denise cierra la puerta y vuelve con sus amigas.  
_ ¿Por qué no vamos?_ Propone Sabrina.  
_ No… Hoy es tarde de chicas…_ Le responde Micaela.  
_… ¿Hablaremos de futbol?_ Pregunta Ashley confundida.  
_ No… Quiero ver como irán vestidas para la fiesta de hoy…_ Propone Micaela.  
_ ¡Es buena idea!_ Salta Denise que le gustaba todas esas cosas de la moda.  
_ Me gusta la idea…_ Admite Sabrina.  
_ ¿Acaso tengo que arreglarme? _Pregunta Ashley abriendo los ojos con mirada sorprendida.  
_ ¡Es obvio!_ Fueron las palabras de Micaela, mientras Denise se iba a la cocina a preparar el mate.  
_ ¡Ni que fuera Obama a la fiesta!_ Dice Ashley negando el hecho de arreglarse.  
_ ¡Pero es importante! ¡Es una fiesta! ¡De una gran amiga! ¡Tienes que ir arreglada!_ Le informa Micaela.  
Ashley suelta una especie de "Do'u" Como el que suelta Homer Simpsons en la famosa serie animada "Los Simpsons"  
_ Bueno… Solo por Denise usare el vestido que no me acuerdo para que me lo dieran…_ Dice Ashley mirando el suelo.  
_ Es una fiesta de mascaras… ¿No Denise?_ Pregunta Sabrina a su amiga que desde la cocina podía escuchar todo.  
_ ¡Exacto! ¡Las mascaras de repartirán haya!_ Contesta la joven castaña desde la cocina.  
_ ¡Genial! ¡Nunca fui a una!_ Dice Micaela feliz.  
_ ¡Alfin no me asustare con la cara de Ivan!_ Festeja Ashley.  
_ ¡Cállate Ashley!_ Salta Denise desde la cocina.  
La joven morocha deja soltar una sonora tos, mientras les guiña un ojo a sus otras dos amigas.  
_ ¿Cómo iras vestida Sabrina?_ Pregunta Denise mientras vuelve con el mate y se sirve el primero.  
_ Mi madre me ah comprado un vestido blanco que llega hasta la rodilla con sandalias blancas… Creo que eso usare…_ Responde la joven rubia.  
_ ¿Estampado o algo?_ Pregunta Denise.  
_ Es con escote en V…_ Responde Sabrina.  
_ ¡Sexy y atrevida!_ Salta Ashley riéndose de su amiga que estaba roja de la vergüenza.  
_ ¡Cállate Ashley! ¡Y dinos tú! ¿Qué usaras?_ Pregunta Micaela.  
_ ¡Ni idea!_ Salta la morocha.  
_ ¿No tenias un vestido?_ Pregunta Denise.  
_ ¡TENGO un vestido! ¡Y está guardado en el sótano! ¡Lo tengo desde hace dos meses! ¡A mi abuelo le dejaron pagarme un regalo! ¡Me dio un crédito para que vaya a la tienda de vestidos y escoja uno! ¡No me gustan! ¡Pero tenía que escoger! ¡Y escogí uno negro pero no me acuerdo como lucia!_ Explica la joven morocha extra feliz, sus tres amigas se golpean levemente la frente.  
_ Eres única…_ Dice Sabrina, a lo que Ashley responde con un "Lo sé"_ ¿Y tu Micaela?_ Pregunta la joven rubia a su amiga que estaba tomando un mate entregado por Denise.  
_ Veras, vestido negro, rodilla, calzas negras, tacones altos…_  
_ ¡Te hacen falta!_ Salta Ashley burlándose de la altura de su amiga, a lo que esta le pega en la cabeza para callarla.  
_ Y mis pulseras oscuras…_ Termina de explicar Micaela.  
_ ¿Todo para resalar tu lindo pelo?_ Pregunta Denise sonriendo de lado.  
_ ¡Claro!_ Contesta la joven rubia feliz por el cumplido.  
_ ¿Esto es lindo?_ Pregunta Ashley mirando unas mechas de la larga melena rubia de Micaela_ ¡Parecen fideos echados a perder!_ Agrega la joven morocha mientras su amiga comienza a darle unos golpes a mano abierta e insultarla.


	6. ¡Propiedad de hermanos!

Eran las 20:00hs, Alan se había ido a dormir y todavía no despertaba, llego del hogar de sus primos a las 16:00hs junto con Ivan, justo cuando Ashley, Sabrina y Micaela salían de la casa, al llegar, Alan se fue a dormir e Ivan se quedo ayudando a hacer cosas para la fiesta preparando el salón, al volver a la casa de Alan se dio una ducha, y se vistió para la ocasión para después quedarse a preparar unas cosas menores, como ya dijimos antes, Ivan estaba vestido con su camisa Salmon, y su Jean azul, a las 19:30hs, se había quedado hablando con las hermanas de Alan, y se llevó una rara sorpresa al ver que habían llegado Ashley, Micaela, Sabrina, Nahuel, Alejandro y Sergio a la casa de Alan, y se supone que llegarían a las 21:30hs para buscar al joven morocho e irse, pero al preguntar por qué habían llegado tan temprano, Micaela contesta que Ashley tenía problemas para ponerse la ropa, ya que nunca se había arreglado, así que la joven rubia fue a la casa de la morocha y la ayudo a cambiarse, como Ashley no quería sacarse la ropa, fue a la casa de Micaela junto con la misma para que Micaela le enseñe a ponérsela con la morocha viendo, exacto, estaba vestidas exactamente igual, Micaela no se molestó ya que el color de cabello marcaba una clara diferencia, después de que Micaela se haya cambiado, llego Sabrina a la casa ya cambiada, resulta que Ashley le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que vaya ya cambiada a la casa de Micaela, después de eso, llegó Nahuel también ya cambiado, este, algo incomodo por estar rodeado de mujeres, fue a avisarles a Alejandro y Sergio, para después volver, en ese momento eran las 20:00hs así que decidieron ir a buscar a Ivan de una vez por todas e irse para por lo menos esperar al DJ, claramente Ivan aceptó, se despidió y se fueron, dejando en la casa a Alan, Veronica, Maria, Susana, Denise y a un ejército de primos, tíos, abuelos, parientes etc., los cuales se fueron a las 20:30hs para ayudar con el salón el padre de Denise estaba trabajando, y llegara a la fiesta a las 00:00hs, justo cuando se fueron, Alan se despertó y se fue a duchar, al salir ya cambiado, eran las 21:00hs, así que se sentó con sus hermanas y madre, a las 22:00hs se tendría que ir junto con Denise.  
_ ¡Recuerden que ustedes tienen que abrir el vals ya que papi no llegara a tiempo!_ Le recuerda Veronica, la hermana mayor de Denise y Alan.  
_ ¡No me lo recuerdes!_ Se queja Denise, ya que de toda la fiesta, posiblemente, la parte del vals, será la que menos disfrute la joven castaña.  
_ ¡Silencio Katie!_ Alan tiene ese sobre nombre para su hermana menor, Denise, a la cual, llama Katie_ ¡Sera solo unos minutos y listo!_ El joven Alan ya estaba listo para salir a la fiesta, estaba vestido con su camisa negra y su pantalón de vestir blanco, además de zapatillas negras, y como ya ah dicho anteriormente, su ropa interior también es negra.  
_ ¡NO-ME DIGAS-KATIE!_ Lo amenaza Denise apuntándolo con su dedo índice.  
Acto seguido, al interior de la habitación, ingresa Susana, la madre de los hermanos Lookman, estaba ya lista para llegaba ya vestida para irse, estaba acompañada por un niña de risos dorados, Maria.  
_ ¿Lista Veronica?_ Pregunta la madre de los adolescentes mientras se llena el cuerpo de perfume, a lo que Denise y Alan comienzan a toser y fingen ahogarse, provocando la risa de Maria.  
_ ¡Claro ma! ¿Vamos?_ Pregunta la joven rubia, a lo que su madre asiente con la cabeza_ ¡Vamos!_ Eran las palabras de Veronica mientras toma su bolso y se pone de pie.  
_ ¡Acuérdate de no hacer el ridículo enana!_ Eran las palabras burlonas de Denise. Todos pensarían que Denise estaría nerviosa, pero ella no es como mucha de las quinceañeras, estaba alegre, burlándose más de lo debido… ¿Sera por los nervios las burlas?  
_ ¡Cállate!_ Dice Veronica mientras se agacha y saluda a sus dos hermanos con un beso en la frente, primero a Alan, después a Denise, al llegar a esta, la joven rubia suelta un "¡Ay! ¡Ya tiene quince!" Palabras que a Denise le dan nauseas, ella no era tan familiar, Susana y Maria hacen lo mismo, después, estaciona un auto enfrente, era el tío de los hermanos, el cual fue a el pueblo en su auto, Susana le dice a "Los Gemalos" que a las 22:00hs su tío "Tito" los iría a buscar para ir directamente el cumpleaños, a lo que Alan contesta con un "¡Claro!" y Denise con un "¿Y la limusina?" acto siguiente, en la casa solo quedan Denise y Alan.  
Hubo un silencio incomodo, Denise estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, y era el trabajo de Alan tratar de animarla.  
_ Son 21:30hs ¿Quieres un mate o algo así?_ Pregunta el joven castaño mientras se pone de pie para ir a ver atravez de la ventana.  
_ No… No quiero…_ Se notaba el nerviosismo en las palabras de su hermana, la cual ya estaba arreglada, tenía el cabello tirado para un costado, el vestido azul Francia que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas, con unos toques plateados, su maquillaje también era azul Francia y un poco plateado, pero igual, era poco maquillaje.  
_ ¿Nerviosa enana?_ Pregunta el joven mientras se acuesta contra la ventana.  
_ ¿Yo? ¡Puff!_ Dice Denise riendo divertidamente, ¿Eso fue un sí o un no? ¡Alguien tendría que preguntar eso!  
_ ¿Eso fue un sí o un no?_ ¡Gracias! Era la pregunta ingeniosa de su hermano Alan, al darse cuenta que esas no eran palabras.  
_ ¡Sí! ¡Estoy nerviosa!_ Admite Denise_ Nunca lo eh estado…_ Agrega la joven.  
_ ¡Dímelo a mí!_ Dice el joven mientras vuelve con su hermana para recostarse en el sillón de la sala_ ¡Veronica y yo cuando nos graduamos de primaria lloramos! ¡Sabiendo que íbamos a volver a ver a nuestros compañeros dentro de unas semanas! ¡Tú solo te reíste!_ Dice Alan recordando un hecho que paso hace un buen tiempo.  
Denise al recordar ese mismo hecho no pudo evitar reír al recordar la cara de sus hermanos.  
_ ¡Se hubieran visto!_ Dice la joven castaña, acto seguido vuelve a reír_ ¡Todos ahí llorando y yo bien pancha y bien grosa!_ Dice la joven riéndose de sus hermanos.  
_ ¡A eso quiero llegar!_ Dice triunfante el joven castaño_ ¡Nunca has estado nerviosa POR NADA! ¿Acaso comenzaras ahora? ¡Es solo una fiesta de unas horas!_ Le recuerda el joven castaño a su hermana.  
_ ¡Pero no sé bailar ni nada de eso!_ Le recuerda Denise a su hermano_ ¡Veronica, tu! ¡Y hasta Maria se mueven con alta seguridad en la pista!_ Agrega la joven para agregar importancia a sus palabras antes dichas.  
_ ¡Pero no sabemos bailar tampoco! ¡Para bailar hay un secreto!_ Dice el joven con una sonrisa de vivo y levantando ambas cejas_ ¡Quedar careta!_ Agrega el joven triunfante.  
_ ¿Acaso eso me tiene que hacer sentir mejor? ¡NO QUIERO QUEDAR CARETA!_ Se queja la joven castaña.  
_ ¡Bueno! Vale… Si quieres solo baila algunas pocas veces…_ Dice el joven castaño tomándose el mentón con cara pensativa mirando el techo.  
_ ¿Cómo?_ Pregunta la joven castaña.  
_ ¡Cuando haya un fotógrafo por ahí ponte a bailar! ¡Cuando se vaya deja de hacerlo!_ Responde el joven castaño triunfantemente.  
_ ¡Eso es tan! ¡Tan…!_ Denise se detiene un poco para pensar las cosas de nuevo_ ¡Brillante!_ Agrega la joven sonriendo ampliamente.  
_ ¡Gracias!_ Agradece la palabra "Brillante" Alan.  
_ ¡Alfin usas tu cerebro idiota!_ Salta de alegría Denise, Alan suelta un "Ey" y después salta junto a su hermana.  
Todo hubiera sido muy lindo para los hermanos, hasta que se escucho el ruido de un auto estacionándose afuera, los hermanos sabían que era su tío Tito, ya que esos frenos ruidosos solo los posee su auto, los dos hermanos se acercaron a la puerta lentamente, hasta que escucharon los bocinazos de parte del auto, "Los Gemalos" Se detuvieron enfrente de la puerta, Denise a la izquierda, Alan a la derecha.  
_ ¿Lista?_ Pregunta Alan mirando fijamente la puerta.  
_ ¿Qué pasara si algo sale mal?_ Pregunta la joven castaña a su hermano, acto seguido traga saliva preocupada.  
_ Tranquila… Sera una noche perfecta…_ Dice el joven, después de eso, Denise suelta un gran suspiro_ Y estas hermosa…_ Agrega el joven girando su cuello unos 45° para ver a su hermana.  
La joven castaña también gira su cuello, Denise mira fijamente a su hermano y ríe un poco.  
_ ¡Ahora no te me pongas tierno!_ Dice la joven castaña, Alan la había divertido con esas palabras.  
Alan ríe sarcásticamente.  
_ Yo también te quiero enana…_ Dice Alan, después de eso, ríe divertidamente.  
Los dos hermanos salieron de la casa, Alan fue el encargado de cerrar la puerta, mientras Denise iba a saludar a su tío Tito, un hombre alto, morocho, de ojos oscuros, vestido con una camisa gris y jean azul, estaba esperando a los hermanos afuera, en su Fiat azul oscuro.  
_ ¡Hola so-sobrina!_ Tito tiene un ligero problema de tartamudez.  
_ ¡Hola tío!_ Saluda alegremente la joven Denise, estaba más animada que antes, detrás de ella, llega Alan.  
_ ¡Hola tío!_ Saluda Alan alegremente, a lo que su tío contesta con un "Hola so-sobrino"  
_ ¿Est-tas nerviosa Denise?_ Pregunta el joven señor morocho a su sobrina mientras le abre la puerta del auto para que esta suba mientras que Alan sube por detrás.  
_ ¡No!_ Contesta la joven castaña.  
Alan al entrar le da una ojeada a su celular y se sorprende al ver que eran las 22:00hs en punto, el salón quedaba a unos cinco minutos de ahí, y eso para la madre de Alan era mucho, ya que comenzó a mandarles mensajes con la palabra "Listo" en ellos.  
_ ¡Mami ya comenzó con los mensajes! ¡Así que vayamos!_ Dice Alan mostrando los mensaje.  
_ ¿T-tanto apuro tiene tu madre? ¡Po-podemos ir por una P-pizza!_ Tartamudea el tío Tito.  
_ ¡Otro día tío! ¡Ahora vayamos!_ Dice Denise apresuradamente, ya que a ella también le llegaban mensajes de parte de su madre, y pudo notar que a su tío también.  
Y en ese instante, comenzaron a ir a la fiesta, en el camino, a Denise le temblaba la pierna de los nervios, a lo que su tío le pregunta nuevamente "¿Est-ta nerviosa sobrina?" a lo que Denise contesta "Ahora sí"  
_ ¡No tienes por qué estarlo enana!_ La tranquiliza su hermano que estaba sentado en el asiento de atrás.  
_ ¡Es todo lo mismo! "¡Ay como has crecido amiga! ¡Déjame tomarte una foto!"_ Dice el joven Alan imitando una aguda voz de una mujer, a lo que su tío ríe, junto con Denise.  
_ ¡Y los familiares están! "¡Ay como ah crecido la nena!"_ Lo acompaña Tito a Alan, provocando muchas risas.  
_ ¡Creo que tienen razón! ¡Pero igual! ¡Ahora solo quiero llegar a esa fiesta!_ Denise se detiene para ver que se encontraban en la plaza, a una cuadra de la fiesta_ Por lo menos estamos cerca…_ Agrega la joven castaña.  
_ ¡Vamos a dar una vueltita!_ Dice el joven tío de los chicos mientras gira bruscamente el volante y toma una dirección errónea.  
_ ¡Tío!_ Salta Denise.  
_ ¡Que se aguanten!_ Dice Tito, que, a pesar de tener 30 años, actúa como un adolescente de 16.  
Hubo una discusión divertida en el auto, para que al acercarse a la cuadra donde estaban hace unos segundos, el tío diga "Otra vuelta más" a lo que Denise lo detiene tomando el volante, soltando las risas de su tío y su hermano.  
Llegaron a la fiesta, el salón estaba al parecer repleto, no había nadie afuera, a excepción de la camarógrafa, la cual le saco unas fotos al auto, hasta que Tito, ayudó a su sobrina a bajar del mismo, y esta camarógrafa, una mujer rubia, de unos 27 los detuvo a Alan y a Denise para sacarles una gran cantidad de fotos a los dos juntos, después con Tito, para después explicarles como tendrán que hacer y dejarlos esperando a los dos solos afuera, ya que su tío y la camarógrafa ya habían entrado a la fiesta, Alan se había puesto su máscara que le entrego su tío, una máscara negra, con algo de blanco a los costados, y Denise una máscara azul Francia, con algunos rasgos plateados.  
_ Bueno, el momento de la verdad…_ Dice el joven Alan.  
_ ¿Cuándo debemos entrar…?_  
Denise es interrumpida, ya que comenzó a sonar Island In The Sun, de Weezer, canción que Denise había escogido para entrar.  
_ Cuando suene la música…_ Responde el joven Alan ahora demasiado nervioso.


	7. ¡DJ! ¡Súbele a la música disco!

Los dos hermanos tragan salivo bruscamente y comienzan a avanzar lentamente hacia la puerta, tornando el paso cada vez más lentos, Alan estiro el brazo para empujar la puerta, al hacerlo se logró ver el gran salón decorado con múltiples adornos de color azul Francia y algunos toques plateados, una gran cantidad de mesas con un mantel blanco y un sobre-mantel azul Francia, además de sillas negras eran un total de nueve mesas con ocho sillas en cada una, una gran cantidad de globos en donde predominaban los azules aunque por cada cuatro azules había un plateado, además de los globos también había una gran cantidad de cintas azules y plateadas. El salón estaba oscuro, la única luz que había era la de los reflectores con luz azul y blanca que apuntaban a Denise a Alan mientras comenzaban a avanzar a través del salón mientras todos los amigos y familiares de Denise comenzaron a aplaudir y a silbar. ¿Quién estaba nervioso? ¿Alan o Denise? Era raro… A los dos le temblaban las manos y parece que la fotógrafa era muy acosadora, ¿Nueve fotos por paso? Posiblemente… ¡¿Qué tipo de cámara sacaba cuarenta fotos por segundo?! Al fin habían llegado al final del salón en donde Denise se separa de su hermano para comenzar a saludar a todos los invitados, Alan rápidamente se fue de esa escena para pasar tiempo con sus amigos, los cuales estaban sentados alado de la mesa principal, estaban Ivan (Antifaz rosa y negro), Micaela (Antifaz negro con una pluma del mismo color saliendo de su parte superior tapándole el cabello), Ashley (El mismo de Micaela), Nahuel (Negro y blanco, mitad y mitad), Sabrina (Blanco), Alejandro y Sergio (No lo tenían puesto, pero en el regazo de Alejandro se notaba uno blanco, y en el de Sergio se notaba uno negro), al llegar todos lo ven y hacen señales de "Miedo" representando el obvio temor que tenia Alan al entrar.  
_ ¡Gracias por el ánimo!_ Dice Alan riendo, estaba feliz, ¡La parte mala pasó! ¡Y ahora está con sus amigos en la fiesta del año!  
_ ¡Qué facha pibe!_ Dice Sergio al ver a su primo, ninguno de sus amigos tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Alan vestido para la fiesta.  
_ ¡Igual men!_ Dice Alan mientras señala a su primo con la mano dormida y sonriendo.  
_ ¿Estabas muy asustado Alan?_ Pregunta Nahuel, el cual estaba sentado lo más lejano posible de Alan, en la otra punta de la mesa, por lo que el joven castaño tuvo que agudizar el oído para escuchar a su amigo, que con dificultad entendió.  
_ ¡Si men! ¡No te imaginas lo que es! ¡Que nunca te pase!_ Dice el joven asustado mientras abre sus ojos que formaban platos_ Osea… Pasar en frente de todos, siendo el responsable de tu hermana, sabiendo que si te equivocas arruinas todo… ¡Joder!_ Explica Alan mientras mira la entrada por donde ingreso al salón hace unos minutos.  
_ ¡Eso es bravo hermano!_ Dice Ivan, el cual se encontraba debajo de Alan, ya que este se apoyaba en la silla del joven castaño.  
Alan al verlo con su camisa salmón muere de risa y le da un leve golpe en la cabeza.  
_ ¡Ella viene con camisa rosa!_ Se burla Alan riendo, provocando la risa de sus amigos.  
Ivan se para y lo toma a Alan del cuello mientras este le hace lo mismo al morocho, ambos riendo.  
_ ¡Cállate! ¡Tú con pantaloncito blanco!_ Se burla Ivan riendo.  
_ ¡Pero el mío es mas de macho! _Se defiende Alan riendo divertidamente.  
_ ¡Y ACA ESTÁ ASHLEY!_ Dice la joven morocha mientras se tira encima de los dos amigos, y entre los dos la cargan.  
_ ¡Ya vienes a colarte!_ Se queja Ivan mientras suelta a la joven morocha y la deja siendo cargada por Alan.  
_ ¡Por lo menos tengo una cabeza normal!_ Se burla Ashley del cráneo de su amigo, provocando las risas de Sergio y Alejandro hacia su amigo morocho.  
_ ¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver?!_ Pregunta Ivan irritado, ya que odia su apodo_ ¡Eres una…!_  
_Ivan…_ Interrumpe Alan antes de que su amigo insulte a la joven morocho, este se calla y la morocha estruja al joven castaño con un fuerte abrazo.  
_ ¿No te olvidas de saludar a alguien Alan?_ Pregunta Micaela ofendida de que el joven castaño no la haya saludado.  
_ ¡Oh! ¡Claro!_ Dice Alan mientras baja a Ashley, a lo cual la joven morocha se ofende_ ¡Como olvidarme!.. ¡Sabrina!_ Eran las palabras de Alan mientras va a saludar a su amiga tímida.  
_ ¡Oh!... Alan… ¡Hola!_ Saluda Sabrina tímidamente.  
_ ¡ALAN!_ Grita Micaela enojada, a lo que Alan suelta una carcajada y se acerca a su amiga para darle un fuerte abrazo y cargarla en sus brazos.  
_ ¡De ti no me olvido nunca hermosa!_ Dice Alan mientras le deposita un beso en la mejilla.  
_ ¡Aww!_ Dice la joven rubia mientras abraza a su amigo por el cuello y estruja sus mejillas_ ¡Sabia que de mi no te olvidarías!_ Agrega la joven rubia.  
Los celos de Ashley aumentaban, nunca había estado celosa, y menos de Micaela, pero esa noche algo le pasaba a la pequeña morocha.  
_ Bueno… Invitamos a los hermanos a pasar para bailar el conocido Vals… Hasta que llegue el padre…_ Era una voz muy grave que se escuchaba a través de un parlante a lo lejos del salón, en una especie de escenario, alado de ese gran parlante se veía una especie de equipo de DJ de última generación, controlándolo se veía un joven con gorro rojo y chaqueta roja, con pantalones negros y gafas de sol.  
_ Joder…_ Dice Alan tragando saliva.  
_ ¡Lo harás bien enano!_ Lo anima Micaela.  
Alan soltó una inaudible risa, al parecer solo Micaela lo escuchaba.  
_ Mira quién habla de enanos_ Dice Alan mientras deja caer a Micaela y se dirige a buscar a su hermana a la mesa principal, detrás de él se escuchaba un "¡Ya vas a ver cuando te agarre!" De parte de Micaela, al llegar con Denise, Alan saludó a sus amigas y después se puso enfrente de Denise.  
_ ¿Estás lista?... De nuevo_ Dice Alan riendo.  
Denise ríe divertidamente junto a su hermano.  
_ Créeme, después de quedar "Careta" al entrar, quedare careta nuevamente_ Dice la joven castaña agregando comillas a la palabra "Careta"  
Alan ríe de lo que dijo su hermana y le toma de la mano para dirigirse al centro del salón y toman posiciones para empezar el baile, la música comienza a sonar "Tiempo de Vals" Chayanne la canción duraba cuatro minutos con diez segundos y los hermanos comienzan a bailar, era algo que ya habían practicado demasiado, así que no quedaron tan en ridículo, pero había un problema, el padre de Denise no había llegado, y él era el siguiente en bailar con la castaña, por lo que Alan alargó el baile, como no aparecía Ramon, Ivan salió al rescate y tomo el lugar de Alan para darle más tiempo a Denise, después pasó la madre de Denise seguida de las hermanas de la misma, después de Ivan pasó el tío Caco, al terminar el tío pasaron unos tíos más, hasta que llegó Nahuel, después de Nahuel pasaron las tías, para que sea el turno de Ashley, después la joven morocha, llegaron los primitos, después de ellos pasaron Micaela, seguida de Sabrina, al terminar pasaron algunas amigas, para que después (Obligadamente) Pasara Sergio, después del morocho, pasó unos cuantos amigos de Denise para que después pase Alejandro al final, era la segunda vez que pasaban el tema, y Ramon no aparecía, Alejandro ya había bailado demasiado, se resintieron en esperar que el padre de Denise llegue a tiempo, pero pasó una vez más Alan.  
_ ¿Qué haces?_ Pregunta Denise susurrando_ Ya pasaste…_ Agrega la joven castaña todavía susurrando.  
Alan miraba para todas partes en espera de su padre, el cual no aparecía, por suerte a la canción le quedaban tres minutos.  
_ Ya vendrá…_ Susurra Alan mientras vuelve a vigilar a todas partes.  
_ Escucha, ya es tarde, seguro pasó algo urgente ¡O tal vez…!_  
Una mano se apoyo en el hombro de Denise, la cual no se dio vuelta.  
_ ¿Puedo tomar esta pieza?_ Detrás de Denise se escucha una voz demasiado grave, era Ramon, padre de Denise, la cual al darse vuelta lo estruja en un fuerte abrazo mientras Alan desaparece de la escena para dejar a su hermana y padre disfrutar de los últimos tres minutos de baile, para después poder terminar con un aplauso de todo el público presente.

_ ¡COMIDA!_ ¡Exacto Ashley! ¡Llego la hora de la cena! Como los tíos de Denise eran dueños de un restaurante de comida rápida, había hamburguesas, una especie de pizzas redondas, ensaladas, pollo, etc.  
La única del "Grupo" que no se sentó en la mesa de los amigos fue Denise, ya que ella estaba en la mesa principal con sus mejores amigos, al principio la mesa principal iba a estar compuesta por el grupo entero, pero rechazaron la oferta, ya que dijeron que tenían que comportarse bien ante las cámaras y no podrían hacerlo.  
_ ¡La mejor parte de la fiesta!_ Dice Alejandro mientras comienza a comer.  
_ ¿Por qué pusieron cubiertos si se supone que es comida rápida?_ Pregunta Sabrina.  
_ Porque parece que Veronica y Artola comen su comida con cubiertos_ Dice Alan mientras señala a su hermana que se sentó en la mesa con sus tíos y a su profesor que se termino sentando en la mesa de los vecinos.  
_ ¿Qué clase de criaturas horrendas y asquerosas son esas?_ Pregunta Ivan en modo de broma.  
_ ¡Tus papás!_ Dice Ashley con la boca llena burlándose de su amigo.  
_ ¡Joder! ¡Estás cargosa hoy!_ Se enoja Ivan.  
_ ¡Siempre lo estoy!_ Dice Ashley orgullosa de sí misma.  
Todos comían alegremente, menos Ivan y Alan, que, aparte de ser los más delgados, también eran los que más rápido se llenaban, les bastó con unas pocas hamburguesas, estos amigos estaban hablando entre ellos divertidamente, eran ya como hermanos, siempre uno alado del otro.  
_ ¡Bueno chicos! ¡Llego la hora e bailar!_ Dice el DJ mientras pone buena música bailable y todos sueltan un gran "¡Eehhh!" alegre y se ponen de pie para comenzar a bailar.  
_ ¡Vamos a bailar enano!_ Dice Micaela mientras se lleva a Alan a la pista, aumentando los celos de Ashley… ¡Pero la fiesta empezó!


	8. Thriller

¡Que linda fiesta! ¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Tengo ganas de estar ahí! Pero tengo que estar acá contando lo que pasó… ¡Que mala onda!  
Vale, ¡La fiesta había comenzado! ¡Y ya empezaron a bailar los jóvenes! Artola fue el único que se fue de la fiesta temprano, al parecer no le caía bien el DJ o algo así dio a entender, parecía simpático el DJ, y además Artola hablaba con él, y parecían disfrutar de todo, entiendo que Artola en sus cientos de años tiene razones para sospechar de todos, pero creo que es demasiado confiable hablar con el todo ese tiempo. Pero ahora eso no importa, ahora hay que festejar el cumpleaños de Denise ¡Y se está haciendo demasiado bien! Hay bueno música, todos los jóvenes se divertían en la pista de baile.  
Alan y Micaela no se separaban, Ashley bailaba con Ivan, Denise solo bailaba cuando se acercaba la cámara, Nahuel bailaba con Sabrina, Alejandro y Sergio le hacían compañía a Denise, ya que ambos tampoco bailaban. Ashley miraba de reojo a la pareja de Micaela y Alan, los celos la volvían loca, Ivan se dio cuenta.  
_ No vayas a matar a alguien…_ Dice Ivan mientras suelta una ligera risa al ver a Ashley.  
Ashley gira la cabeza rápidamente para ver a Ivan, el cual era media cabeza más alto que ella.  
_ ¿De qué hablas?_ Pregunta Ashley nerviosa ante la pregunta de su amigo.  
_ Estas celosa_ Dice el joven riendo divertidamente.  
Se hizo un ligero momento de silencio, hasta que Ashley le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza.  
_ ¡Estás loco!_ Se queja Ashley tan mientras sus mejillas se tiñen de rosado.  
_ ¡Auch!_ Se queja el joven mientras se toma la parte en la que la morocha lo había golpeado_ ¡Mira quien viene a hablarme de locura!_ Se queja Ivan, el golpe de Ashley fue un poco más potente, ya que la joven tenía anillos puestos_ ¡Y no me negaras que tienes unos grandes celos!_ Dice el joven mientras se mueve para ver a Alan haciendo girar a Micaela.  
_ Pero…_  
_ Admítelo_ Dice Ivan cortante interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir la morocha.  
_ Bueno, un poco…_ Admite la joven.  
Ivan suelta una ligera sonrisa triunfante, sonrisa que Ashley no pudo ver ya que había inclinado la cabeza hacia el suelo.  
_ Deja que te ayude, no sé cómo es Rosario del Tala… Pero en mi vieja ciudad hacíamos esto…_ Dice el joven para después acercarse a la pareja de Micaela y Alan y aprovechar para sacar a bailar a… Alan… Ashley se esperó que saque a bailar a Micaela para que ella pueda bailar con Alan, pero al parecer el joven tenía otras ideas. Rápidamente Ashley comenzó a bailar con su mejor amiga, pero nos concentraremos en la conversación entre Alan e Ivan.  
_ Amigo… ¿Te gusta Micaela?_ Rápidamente sale la pregunta de Ivan.  
Alan se ahogó con su propia saliva.  
_ ¡¿Qué?!_ Pregunta sorprendido el joven.  
_ ¡Wuou! ¡Ni que fuera fea!_ Dice Ivan pensando que su amigo insinuaba que la joven rubia era fea.  
_ ¡No! ¡No! ¡Es hermosa! ¡Pero solo es mi mejor amiga!_ Dice el joven defendiéndose_ ¿Por qué preguntas?_ Pregunta el joven castaño mirando de reojo a su amiga rubia.  
_ Porque Ashley piensa que si…_ Dice el joven en modo de un susurro casi inaudible.  
Alan tuvo que agudizar el oído para escuchar lo que su amigo decía, al oírlo explotó en felicidad, pero sin demostrarla, ¡El amor de su vida siente algo por el!  
_ Aguántame un segundo…_ Dice Alan mientras se separa y va a susurrarle algo al DJ, al decírselo el joven asiente y se dirige a tomar el micrófono.  
_ ¡Bueno jóvenes! ¡Llego la hora de que la fiesta se prenda AUN MÁS! ¡Invitamos a la cumpleañera a guiar el tren!_ Dice el joven muy animadamente mientras los jóvenes de la fiesta sueltan un "Wuuu"  
_ Pero… ¿Yo?… ¿Qué?... ¿Cuándo?..._ Denise no tenía idea de qué hacer, por eso su hermano la toma de la cintura y comienza a guiarla atravez de la fiesta mientras todos se unían al mismo tren, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos los jóvenes de la fiesta estaban en el tren, hasta que Alan salió del mismo y saco también a Alejando, Sergio, Nahuel e Ivan y se apoyaba en el hombro de Ivan y Nahuel.  
Los cuatro jóvenes miraban a Ivan, el cual no sacaba palabra, en cambia solo miraba el suelo con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.  
_ Vamos a hablar afuera…_ Dice el joven mientras se para derecho y señala la puerta para salir de la fiesta. Ya afuera, no tardaron nada en preguntar por qué razón Alan los sacó de alta fiesta.  
_ Alan… ¡¿Por qué nos secuestras?!_ Pregunta Alejandro enfurecido.  
_ ¿Ustedes sabían que Ashley siente algo por de mi? Tómense su tiempo para contestar, sé que es una pregunta complicada_ Pregunta el joven algo nervioso.  
_ Si_ Contestan los cuatro al unisonó justo cuando la pregunta termina de ser emitida.  
_ ¡¿Y porque no me dicen?!_ Pregunta el joven enojado con sus amigos por ocultarles ese secreto.  
_ ¡Nosotros pensábamos que tu ya sabias!_ Se defiende Nahuel.  
_ Pero…_  
_ ¡Quien iba a decir que serias tan ingenuo! ¡Hasta un mono ciego se da cuenta!_ Interrumpe Ivan.  
_ Pero…_  
_ ¡Hasta Alejandro y yo sabíamos!_ Ahora interrumpe Sergio.  
_ ¡Y eso que hemos llegado hace poco!_ Agrega Alejandro.  
_ Pero…_  
_ ¡¿Enserio no sabias?!_ Pregunta sorprendido Ivan.  
_ ¡CALLENSE!_ Los calla Alan enojado_ El chiste que yo eh pensado que Ashley era solo una amiga…_ Agrega Alan.  
Se hizo un momento de silencio hasta que los cuatro jóvenes explotaron en carcajadas.  
_ ¡¿De qué se ríen?!_ Pregunta Alan enfurecido ante las risas de sus compañeros.  
_ Alan, también… ¡TODO el mundo sabe que a ti te gusta Ashley! ¡Parece que tu y Ashley son los únicos idiotas!_ Dice Ivan tratando de hacer razonar a su amigo.  
Alan se puso del mismo tono que Ashley, solo que más rojo que otra cosa, Ashley estaba rosada.  
_ ¡Mentira!_ Se defiende Alan.  
Ivan se toma la cara y deja salir un suspiro, tratar de discutir con Alan era imposible, el joven nunca se rinde.  
_ Alan, eres un idiota que no admite que siente una debilidad por la joven morocha..._ Dice Nahuel tranquilamente.  
_ ¡Ya les dije que es una gran…!_  
_ Shh… Escuchen…_ Alejandro calla a Alan para obligarlo a escuchar atentamente las palabras que venían del interior de la fiesta.  
_ ¡Llego la hora de la entrega de velas!_ Dice el Dj mientras todos los jóvenes aplauden y gritan de alegría.  
_ ¡Esa es nuestra señal para irnos!_ Dice Sergio mientras entra en el interior de la fiesta, seguido de sus amigos.  
Al entrar en la fiesta todos ya estaban sentados esperando que Denise comience a entregar las velas, Alan se sienta y le dedica una mirada a Ashley, y ella a él, como si estuvieran "Analizándose"  
_ Bueno… Primero… Gracias por venir… Y bueno… Ahora llego el momento más importante de la fiesta…_ Dice la joven Denise mientras habla atravez de un micrófono_ Aunque me hubiera gustado saltearlo…_ Susurra la joven olvidándose de que está hablando por un micrófono, por lo tanto, todos los invitados escucharon y se quedaron serios viendo a Denise sorprendidos, mientras Ivan y Alan imitaban sonidos de grillo para llenar el ambiente.  
_ Emm… ¡Broma!_ Dice Denise tratando de corregir su error, la multitud río_ Bueno, vayamos al tema… La primera vela es para… Cof… Cof..._ Denise comienza a toser_ Disculpen… Necesito agua…_ Agrega la joven mientras se dirige a la cocina, unos jóvenes le gritaban "¡Acá hay cerveza!" Pero Denise se iba decididamente.  
_ Bueno… ¡¿Qué tal si hacemos un corto baile antes de que la cumpleañera vuelva?!_ Propuso el DJ con gran animo, a lo que todos aceptaron de la misma manera_ Espero que se diviertan con Thriller…_ Susurra el joven mientras coloca un disco nombre con el nombre de "Thriller" escrito de mala gana de color rojo en su PC, este comienza a emitir una extraña canción, demasiado bailable, la cual hizo ceder al DJ a bailar con ganas desde su lugar. TODOS, hasta los adultos se sintieron hipnotizados por la música, en 5 segundos, todos comenzaron a bailar al compas de esa rara música que al parecer no tenia genero, era imposible resistirse… Alan y sus amigos querían dejar de bailar, pero no podían… La música les ganaba.

Mientras tanto nos encontramos con Denise en la cocina tomando agua apoyada contra le mesa.  
_ Fue un buen plan… Hacer eso es una pérdida de tiempo..._ Dice Denise para sí misma para después soltar un gran suspiro_ Pero creo que tendré que asistir… Después de todo es mi fiesta…_ Dice la joven mientras saca su celular de un bolso que estaba en la cocina y se pone los auriculares dispuesta a salir a entregar las velas, pero se lleva una no muy buena sorpresa, todos estaban bailando atontados.  
_ ¡Qué mala onda que son! ¡Es mi fiesta y se divierten sin mí!_ Dice la joven enojada, pero no recibe respuesta_ ¿Hola?_ Pregunta la joven mientras se comienza a pasear por la pista de baile exponiéndose a la vista de todos, pero sin recibir algún saludo o que alguien la saque a bailar, hasta que por fin encontró a su hermano, también bailando.  
_ ¡Al fin! ¡Alan! ¿Por qué todos se olvidaron que es MI cumpleaños?_ Pregunta la joven, pero Alan tenia la vista perdida en el vacio soltando una rara y muerta sonrisa, sus ojos no parpadeaban, no respiraba, su piel estaba completamente blanca_ ¿Alan? Alan… ¡ALAN!_ Grita la joven, pero su hermano la ignoraba.  
"¿Qué le pasa?" se preguntó Denise mientras se saca los auriculares, la joven terminó oyendo la música… Pero no le pasó nada… Simplemente se tapó los oídos, ya que esa música no le gustó, rápidamente se volvió a poner los auriculares.  
_ Wuou… Necesitas buena música…_ Dice Denise mientras vuelve a la cocina a buscar el celular de su hermano y sus auriculares para ponérselos a Alan y este ignorara esa música, lo logró, Alan volvió en sí.  
_ ¡Denise! ¡Gracias!_ Agradece Alan muy feliz y preocupado.  
_ ¡¿Qué?!_ Pregunta la joven.  
Alan se dio cuenta que Denise también tenía los auriculares puestos, así que sacó su celular para escribirle un mensaje agradeciéndole, Denise le escribió un "De nada"  
_ Necesitamos ponerle sus auriculares a los demás…_ Escribe Alan_ Vamos…_ Agrega después el joven, Denise asiente y se dirigen a la búsqueda de los teléfonos y auriculares para entregárselo a sus respectivos amigos, cuando todos ya estaban "Listos"  
_ ¿Qué ah pasado?_ Pregunta Alan por mensaje.  
_ No sé… ¿Ashley? ¿Micaela?_ Pregunta Nahuel por la misma vía.  
_ Eh escuchado de esto… Es el DJ Fantasma… O el DJ endemoniado… El espíritu que se presenta a las fiestas de 15 con la intención de atrapar el alma de los invitados…_ Explica Micaela también por mensajes, a partir de ahora TODO es por mensaje, la joven rubia miró fijamente al DJ.  
_ Por eso Artola se habrá ido… El también es un espíritu… Y ellos sienten la presencia de otro con tan solo verlo, oírlo, olerlo, o sentirlo…_ Explica Ashley.  
Alejandro y Sergio estaban leer al oír todo eso.  
_ ¡Pues tenemos que irnos de aquí!_ Escribe Alejandro asustados.  
_ Lamentablemente… Denise, Ivan, Ashley, Micaela y Alan sienten un ligero amor por el poder "Ayudar" en estos casos_ Escribe Nahuel.  
_ ¿Hay alguna forma de detenerlo?_ Pregunta Sabrina.  
Ashley iba a decir algo pero Alan la detiene.  
_ Primero quiero sacar a mi familia de acá… A mi madre, padre, a Veronica, a Maria y a mis tíos y primos…_ Escribe el joven viendo a sus pariente bajo la maldición, menos sus primos, los cuales estaban dormidos… Si que tenían sueño pesado.  
_ Solo necesito que la mitad salga para afuera y nos de sus celulares y auriculares, se los ponemos y listo_ Agrega el joven castaño.  
Ninguno tenía objeción, Alejandro, Sabrina, Micaela y Alan se quedaron afuera mientras los demás entraban a poner os auriculares y sacarlos rápidamente, poco a poco llegaron todos hacia el exterior de la fiesta, estaban cansados, claramente eran muy grandes para bailar tanto, Alan les mintió aprovechando que estaban medio dormidos para decirles que se vayan mientras el pedía un Taxi para que se los lleven, ellos asintieron, Alan también les dijo que iba a salir con sus amigos y Denise y por lo tanto llegarían tarde.  
Todos se metieron a la fiesta nuevamente.  
_ ¿Alguna forma de detenerlo?_ Pregunta Sergio.  
_ Si… Tenemos que destruir su reproductor…_ Explica Ashley señalando la PC del DJ.  
_ ¡Pan comido!_ Dice Ivan mientras se dirige tranquilamente hacia el DJ, pero se detiene al ver que todos los "Bailarines" dejan de bailar y miran fijamente a los jóvenes acercándose a ellos lentamente.  
_ ¡Bienvenidos al Thriller!_ Dice el DJ para después soltar una sonora risa.  
Los nueve amigos vieron con cara de terror a los Bailarines acercarse a ellos con los brazos extendidos.


End file.
